The Lies Jane Told Me
by janesbiotch
Summary: Patrick Jane is shot down in a store robbery. He finally does what every has wanted and confessed his love to Lisbon, he also confesses something else. What does it mean exactly? Will this be the end of Jisbon before it starts? Who the heck is Amy? Well read and find out. Not a death fic.
1. Stay With Me

Chapter 1: Stay With Me

You know how they say that right before you die your life flashes before your eyes? Well that's not true. When the bullet hit my chest and I knew for sure that it was the end I awaited the life flashes. I thought I would get to see my mother as she use to kiss me before I went to bed at night, the carnival circuit and how they became my family, Angela, and of course Charlotte. I awaited it, but that's not what happened. Pain is what happened. So much that I couldn't think straight, all the walls in my memory palace shattered and fell to the floor just as my lifeless body did. The only thing I saw was her, my Teresa. I guess I can call her that now since this is the last thing I'll ever see. My Teresa and she was terrified.

*RF*

This was not supposed to be happening he was not a cop. That was the deal, she wore the badge and had the gun, and he consulted. He never was supposed to be in the line of fire, and it was her job to keep him safe. This was not supposed to happen. They were just doing what they had taken to doing every Friday night. They had stopped at the corner store for a pint of their choice, and then they would go back to her house and watch mindless TV shows on Netflix. They had grown to watching all those cop shows and laughing how although they were addictive they were inaccurate. The walked in and everything happened so fast that she didn't have a chance to do anything.

_**Moments Earlier….**_

"_Are we seriously going to continue to watch that?" Jane groaned as he exited Lisbon's car._

"_What it's good, it's been on forever, and there have been tons of spinoffs. You were the one that started this, you know you like it."_

"_Maybe, it's good storytelling. I like how they say that it has nothing to do with real events yet when you watch it the people look exactly like those you're familiar with, right down to the clothes they were wearing when they arrested."_

_She couldn't help but laugh. She liked how open Jane had gotten recently. They were partners, she knew that his mind was working a mile a minute trying to figure out who Red John was from the millions of hands that he had already shaken, but it was good that she could distract him at times like this. It was something they had started ever since the Volker Case. He knew that she felt bad that he still was going to get off even though they had caught him attempting murder on a child. He was just slippery like that, and so Jane would come over and do his best to distract her from thinking about that, and she in return distracted him from obsessing over Red John. It was a win/win situation and she was glad to be a part of it._

"_Let me guess you'll have you're going to have Mint Chocolate Chip." He smiled going in._

_Lisbon was right behind him, in fact she nearly knocked him over when she realized that he had stopped right inside of the store._

"_Alright, I want the two of you to come in and just stay quiet, and you won't get hurt." A masked gunman said._

_Lisbon could tell that the guy was pretty scared and that a wrong move could spook him. She also knew that he had no way of knowing that she was a cop because she took her badge from her belt but her gun was still in the back of her pants. He couldn't see it over her jacket and that would be his downfall. She smiled at Jane and took his hand and walked to where the other few people in the store were standing._

"_I don't wanna hurt anyone. Just give me the money and I'll be on my way." He said gesturing towards the obviously terrified clerk._

_She watched as the clerk put the money in the bag and handed over to the man. This was her chance, right when he turned to leave._

"_Freeze CBI, drop the weapon and put your hands where I can see them." She shouted taking out her gun._

_Everything went slow from that moment. She watched as he looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. How he pondered what to do next? Could he really shoot her, or did he surrender and go to jail. Then he thought of a third choice, his eye cut to the person who had entered with her. Of course Jane was standing there terrified as ever, the man really had a fear of guns that she just couldn't understand. Then it clicked, the gunman wasn't as ignorant as she thought because he turned the gun towards Jane and fired twice to the chest._

_**Now **_

For the first time in her life Teresa Lisbon did something against protocol. When the suspect fled from the scene she didn't think once about chasing after him. How could she? Patrick Jane was falling to his knees and calling her name, this was where she was needed. At the moment this was what mattered.

"Jane!" she shouted catching him before his head hit the linoleum of the store's awful floor.

The first thing to catch her attention was all that blood. There was lots and lots, and the blue shirt that he had been wearing was slowly getting caked into it. She immediately placed her hand to wound trying to stop the blood. It was hopeless her had was slowly turning a crimson red.

"Someone call an ambulance!" she shouted to the onlookers in the store.

*FR*

Oh this couldn't be good. Everything was a blotchy mess. My vision was going; it was almost like looking through a tunnel. All around me is dark, and all I see is this one little circle of vision. Almost like I've been thrown down a well and I'm looking up only to see the blinding sun. On all those movies you see the person is always like the coldness, but I'm not cold. I'm warm, very warm.

"Lisbon…." He gurgled.

"Jane, I'm here. Just don't try to talk, someone has called an ambulance, and you're going to be just fine. We have tons of shows to watch. We have to see if the two cops get together." She smiled.

"Oh that would never happen Lisbon, and then what would the viewer's obsess over. I mean if they get together what next? I'm cold Lisbon, can I get a blanket?" he asked.

"Cold? No, you're not cold, that bullet barely grazed you. I don't know why you're here pretending, don't you realize I should be chasing that son of a bitch." She shouted glancing at the door wondering where the hell that ambulance was.

"Lisbon, I need you to do something for me."

She knew what this was, and she wasn't having it. He wasn't going to just lie there and die on her. She needed to give him something to fight for.

"You're not dying. There's plenty left for you to do. You have to catch Red John." She even stooped to that level.

"I just wished that you and I would have had more time." He reached up to move a piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

She didn't care. She knew that she was crying like a fool but she could feel it deep in her core that he was dying. Patrick was going to die and leave her and he'd never know. She had to do it, no matter how cheesy or wrong and one sided. She had to tell him.

"I love you Jane. See that's reason enough for you to fight." She cried.

"I know. I've loved you for a long time now. I'm tired." He sighed.

"No, you can't don't, you can't just die here on some floor of a convenient store. That's not how Patrick Jane is supposed to die."

Shockingly he grabbed her hand with a force she didn't think he had left in his body, and he looked at her with those deep blue green eyes of his. She was scared of what he was about to say. What else could he say that would shock her? He told her he loved her like it was the weather again.

"I need you to do something for me, something important.'

"You can do it yourself. You're not dying!" she shouted looking up again for that ambulance that hadn't arrived. All she saw were faces of the twelve people who had been in the store this whole time. She saw that even they knew this was the end.

"Tell Amy I'm so sorry." Then he gasped and his body went limp.

"Jane! Jane! Jane wake up! Patrick don't leave me please!" she shouted but it was no use. She knew he was dead.

A/N: There you have it Chapter one. Look for Chapter two before the day is over just gotta look over it. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. I guess I can tell you this is not a death fic I can't kill Jane. So leave a girl a comment.


	2. Numb

Chapter 2: Numb

No one was really expecting her to be a cop right now and for that she was thankful. The ambulance had finally come and the paramedics did everything they could to pry him from her hands. She couldn't let go though, because to let him go would be to confess that he was dead and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. Then they told her that he was very much alive and she let him go. She let him go and they got to work.

At this moment it really was like one of those hospital dramas with demands between the two paramedics that finally came to save Jane and then they put him on a gurney and were heading out of the door with him. I was almost afraid that I wouldn't be able to go with him, I mean letting a perp get away was one thing but leaving a scene being the first cop on scene was ridiculous. Then Cho came and she hadn't been so happy to see someone in her life. He holstered her up in the back of the ambulance and told her to take care of him. She gave him a half smile and watched the doors close as they began to speed down the highway.

She took his hand that was clammy and curled but it was warm and that meant that he was alive. Words couldn't describe how she felt when that hand managed to curl around hers and give her a weak squeeze. That was all she needed to reassure her that maybe everything was going to be alright. It was also the hole to punch in her armor and she collapsed into sobs.

*FR*

He didn't know if this was heaven or not. He just knew that there was a lot of pain and he had told Lisbon that he loved her. He had finally did it, sure it was words of a dying man and he was more than positive that he probably had scarred her for life considering the last person to tell her they loved her in this same situation was her father. Lisbon didn't know that he knew but he did. He knew that she had been in the car with her mother when her fatal crash happened and that her mom's last words to her were that she loved her and that she'd always be with her and then she died. That had broken her in a way that day but she still had plenty left, because she had her father.

Her father, a man that was the typical father until a drunk driver took her mother. Then he turned to a horrible shell of a man who would get drunk and beat her brothers and then crawl in bed with her because she looked so much like her mother. He wasn't a sick man so he never touched her sexually but she still knew it was inappropriate and he would use his fists with her as well. She still loved him though. After every bruise and broken bone she still loved him. He took them all out for some kind of special day and then a fateful night he killed himself. That was yet another time a person told her how much they loved her and then left her. That was always why he promised himself that he would never tell her that. Then he did, and proceeded to shoot her twice in the chest, sure it was a rouse but it still was something that he would never forget.

How could he love this woman? Well that part was easy. He could love her because she was Lisbon. He loved his wife but it was nothing like what he felt for her. He knew that it was doomed from the start because if he went with his feelings then an evil man would hunt her down and do things that he only dreamed about. He had already walked in on such a scene before and he couldn't do that again. He couldn't see another Red John Crime Scene of a person he loved. He wouldn't, he would rather she hate him then love him, but still she managed to breakthrough.

He wasn't sure exactly when it happened. At first he thought that it would be Kristina. Kristina was beautiful and smart, and she had the power that he spent his whole life pretending to have. He knew she had it, and he knew that she knew that he knew that she had it. He often wondered if because of that she knew he knew. She never let on, and he didn't feel as close to her as he did for Lisbon and Red John still got her. He didn't kill her but he might as well have. What kind of person is a state that they are contempt with thinking they are their own ghost? Ludicrous really, and something that the old him would have loved to do to his enemy. That wasn't the point now though.

The point was that he was floating. Floating on a numbness of carefreeness, there was no white light though which he never expected. There also was no fiery blaze where he sort of thought of from time to time, nope there was just calmness, and then he felt it. Five fingers wrapping around fingers that he forgotten he had. Her fingers, the fingers of Teresa Lisbon, and at that moment he didn't really care about all the pain because he had her and in her hands he always felt safe.

*FR*

He had made it to the hospital, but not before he flat lined twice. Once they got here he was whisked away to emergency surgery and she was told to sit in some waiting plastic chairs. How could she wait in those chairs while he was fighting for his life? He was fighting for his life, he was fight and she had never felt number in her life. She knew that she wouldn't be able to really breathe until she was sure that he was alright.

A nurse came and asked her if she wanted some coffee, that was nice and she knew was only offered to her because she was a cop but it was still nice. They had given her a bag with his personal effects and she guessed that she should be going through it to see if she could find his next of kin. She knew that she was his medical proxy but what about if something was truly wrong, this was that time and she knew it was time to call in his troops. She knew that if it were her she would need her brothers. She picked up his wallet and began to rummage through it to see what she could find.

Jane was very neat with everything that he did and she decided that she would look for numbers. A card fell from his wallet that made her blood run cold: _**Dr. Jordan Matheson, Neurologist**_. With the look of that card something else came to her memory.

_**Flashback**_

_They had just finished up the Petersburg case and everyone was heading out to get a drink. He had disappeared earlier than she had expected and she was going to find him. She knew that he would go for the drink; he had been drinking a lot more lately. She found him upstairs in the dark._

"_Don't turn on the light!" he shouted when she drew back his door and entered._

_She couldn't help but notice how he looked. It hadn't been two hours since she seen him last and he looked like death warmed over._

"_Jane are you okay?" she asked._

"_I'm fine just nursing a headache, what's up?"_

"_After a case like that we really need a drink, I think I'm going to join Rigsby and Cho, do you feel grabbing one?"_

"_No I think I wouldn't be much company right now." He sighed lying back down and closing his eyes._

"_Fine, have a goodnight." She took one last glance at him and then she exited leaving him in peace._

**Present**

She couldn't breathe after reading that. Was there something wrong with him? He had a lot of headaches recently she knew this, but she chopped it up to his obsession with Red John. She put that card to the side. If he was Jane's doctor then she knew that she would have to contact him there might be something important that the doctor's here needed to know.

She continued to look in the wallet and noticed that he had a lot of pictures. A woman that he knew for sure was Angela Ruskin. She was truly beautiful. When she had first noticed that Jane might have feelings for her she found a picture of the woman to study. The only picture that she had really seen a lot of was of her lying dead on a bed and that really didn't do her justice. She was beautiful with her auburn hair and cocoa eyes. Jane really knew how to pick them. She was getting lost in the photographs of Angela and the few of Charlotte, but it was the very last picture that stopped her short.

It was a recent picture of Jane, had to be taken right after he had gotten his recent haircut. She would never tell him but she like how his curls had begun to take on a life of their own and she was deeply saddened when they were gone. The other thing that caught her attention was he wasn't alone in this picture. He had his arms securely around a beautiful young woman with long brown hair that was in ringlets. The first thing she noticed about her was that she was extremely tall and had an athletic figure. She had totally pulled off that badass woman but lady look that she had been trying to pass off for years. She didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. She flipped over the back and it said: _Amy and I, 5__th__ month Anniversary._

She quickly took out his phone that was also in the bag and was shocked that she was no longer number 1 on his speed dial, she was 2 but Amy was now 1 and she was sorry but that hurt. It hurt a lot, how the hell he could tell her he loved her and be going out with this Amy. She quickly let the numbness take over and put her personal emotions aside. She was back to being Special Agent Teresa Lisbon and she had to contact one Amy Moore about her loved one. She could do this now, and have her meltdown later.

A/N: There you have it. The plot thickens right. Who is Amy? What's with the doctor? Why is everyone numb? Lol I loved writing this chapter. If you're lucky you might get yet another chapter before the day is through. I love that you are loving this. Also no Patrick doesn't have a brain tumor in case you were wondering.


	3. Cho

A/N: I could be nice and go ahead and tell you about the true identity of Amy, but where would the fun in that be? So here are a few chapters to help move the story on and yet stall it at the same time, but I like setting up my world and I hope you enjoy reading it. So here is the first.

Chapter 3: Cho

Kimball Cho was happy that it was going to be a weekend that he got off. Lisbon was on call but they would only be called in if there was something high risk happening so here's to hoping that crime took a holiday. He had a few books that he wanted to read without the team seeing them. He liked reading the greats like Wuthering Heights, and The Great Gatsby. He didn't care if the team saw those, but he wanted to read Nicholas Sparks' Safe Haven before his new girlfriend Tracy made him spend the next Saturday he had off going to the movies to see it. So here he was with the game playing in the background and the latest romantic novel on his chest. He was going to have a good night. Just as soon as he knew he was getting comfortable he saw that his phone ringing. He saw Lisbon's name and sighed before answering.

"Cho." He answered.

He was clearly shocked at what he heard on the phone. Most of it was incoherent but he could make out that there had been some kind of shooting involving Jane. He was dead. Lisbon hadn't done anything to lower the blow as she told him, just told him like it was the weather. She was obviously distraught and it made him think of Amy. She and Lisbon were going to meet. He knew he should have been thinking about what his superior officer was telling him but that's all he could think about when the women that meant the most to Patrick Jane met. He remembered when he met her. It was truly different.

_**Flashback**_

_He really liked Tracy. She wasn't like Summer; Summer was into all kinds of girly things which surprised him considering her background. Tracy was different, maybe it was because she was military like him, and she enjoyed action movies. That where they were now, seeing the latest action flick. He was surprised though when he saw a certain blonde there and she wasn't alone._

"_Cho!" Jane cried out over excited._

_Yes he eyes were not deceiving him Patrick Jane was there with a woman. An amazon of a woman actually, she was way over six feet. He could also tell that she worked out a lot, but it was tasteful. She hadn't crossed that line to the point of you wonder her sex. She had her arm slung over his shoulder as they approached._

"_I see that I'm not the only one who was drag out to see this, but something tells me that the two of you will enjoy it a lot more than I." he quipped._

"_Oh Paddy, this is going to be a great movie and I gladly appreciate that you let me chose this time around." She beamed._

_What surprised Cho the most was that he smiled back. He had seen Jane smile before and he knew the things that caused him to smile like that. Those were on the smiles that Lisbon use to get out of him. He immediately knew that this was someone special and all he could think was good for him._

"_Cho this is Amy, she is in town for a few nights and thought I would want to see this movie." Jane stated as a way of introduction._

"_If he had his way he would be up in that attic in your building brooding. It's my job to get him back out there in the world, did you know this guy can ride a bull like you would not believe. He's a carnie but now it's like he doesn't know what a carnival is." She said smiling._

"_I didn't know that." He replied. It was after hours it was hard being his brooding self with Tracy there._

"_I got him down to the carnival that's in town last night, you should have seen him. I told him to call you guys but he was being a thorn in my side."_

"_Cho, we won't keep you. The two of you have a goodnight." Jane stated and he walked off._

_He couldn't help but feel happy for his friend. He looked truly happy with this Amy person. It was time that he moved on from his wife. He knew that it probably was going to hurt a certain little boss of his if word got back to her. He could admit he actually thought that something would happen between those two._

_**Now**_

He had finally made it to where his boss had told him to get and found them. She was still sitting on the floor in the store when he got there, most of the customers were trying to tell him what had happened and he took their statements as he watched his boss. She was definitely in a world of her own, he didn't think she even remembered calling him since she looked surprised when he was there. Jane didn't look good; he didn't look good at all. The blue shirt that he'd been wearing was drenched in blood and his face was ghostly white. He hoped he make it through, if he died he didn't know what it'd do to Lisbon.

He helped her into the ambulance and watched as it sped away. Of course he wanted to go and check on his friend and be there for the other but he had to take control of the situation and more importantly he wanted to find the son of a bitch who had done this and show him so real pain.

_A/N: I know this chapter sucks but I just can't write Cho. That's why in my story there's not much Cho, but it was important for what I'm doing here. Hope you enjoyed it. Next up Rigsby, I know your still dying to know about Amy. Who thinks they figured out who she is yet?_


	4. Rigsby

Chapter 4: Rigsby

Wayne Rigsby new that everyone was excited about having a weekend, but he was a little more excited than most. He was going to have three whole days with Ben. At times he knew that he was not like his father because he turned away from the life of crime and he was providing a stable family for his son. He was being the perfect role model and he hoped that when his son grew up that he wanted to be just like his dad. He knew that he was because when he was a little boy even though his father led a life of crime when he was a boy he knew that there was no other person he wanted to be more like than his dad.

He was looking towards this weekend though, because his dad did things that most dad shouldn't but he wanted him by his side while he did it. He loved his son, but because of his job he was never there for him. Not much, he was still a baby and he hadn't gotten a sleeping pattern down yet so if he was lucky he would be up when he got there. He would give him his nightly feed, and tell him a story. Most of the time it was Goodnight Moon, that was his favorite and he practically knew every word without opening it now. This weekend they would get another one book out and learn that. He was torn from his thoughts of free time by the phone ringing.

When he answered he never expected to hear any of that on the other line. Jane had been hurt, it didn't look good, and Lisbon was practically catatonic. Cho was in charge of the scene, he said that he had Van Pelt assisting. He told him that he should stay with his son when he offered to come right down. That was just like Cho though. He knew that he could handle it with Van Pelt. He mentioned trying to get in touch with Jane's next of kin. Any other time he would have thought that by now that his next of kin was Lisbon but then he thought back to something that happened recently….

_**Flashback**_

_It was the first weekend of the month, and that meant that he was going to find something fun that Ben might enjoy. Sure he was still a little kid, but all the books said that a kid his age was easy stimulated by bright lights and sounds, and he was in luck he had found out that there was a carnival in town. He had never been to one when he was Ben's age so he decided that Ben would have a blast seeing one. They were have to their destination when something very odd caught there attention. A very familiar vintage car caught his attention. It was broke down on the side of the road but the familiar consultant wasn't under the hood as he suspected. No nice toned long legs were there, whomever it was wearing a pretty short skirt. He wouldn't be a gentleman if he didn't ask if she needed assistance and also what was she doing with Jane's car._

"_Car trouble?" he asked rolling down his window._

"_Yea I borrowed it from a friend and it just stopped on me. I know my cars but this is just way out of my league." She smiled._

_He took that smile as a reason to get out of the car. He quickly took the car seat that Ben was sitting in out as well. It wasn't too hot yet and maybe he could find the problem quickly if not he could offer her a ride someplace._

"_Oh my god he's such a darling. Look at him out with his daddy, what is he about four months?" she gushed removing Ben from his car seat and blowing a quick raspberry on his stomach._

"_Yea he's five actually, listen I don't think I can fix this, we could you a ride someplace where are you heading?" he asked._

"_Oh I'm only going about ten miles up the road, there's a carnival in town and I'm doing an act there." _

"_Perfect that's where Ben and I are heading, so you're a carnie? That's why you have Patrick Jane's car." He questioned._

"_You know Paddy! No way, you must be Wayne Rigsby and is this Ben. Oh my god, I've been dying to meet you." She gushed._

_Wayne was caught off guard. He thought she might know Jane but a big part of him was telling him that she had stolen the car until she mentioned being a carnie. He wondered how Jane knew this girl. He took another look at her and noticed that she was wearing some kind of costume. Sort of an Amazonian garb type thing, it was perfect on her she was very tall. That was the first thing you noticed about her, he always liked tall woman, and her hair was a nice auburn and she had cocoa eyes. She was beautiful, and then he had to remember she was Jane's._

"_Come on I'll give you a ride."_

_On the ride to the carnival he had learned so much and then so little about Amy. She was in the carnival, but only while it was in the area, she was studying to be a paralegal. So this was just a three week thing happening but she was loving every minute of it. She told him that she knew Paddy for a long time, that he had saved her life in more ways than one, but after that they had made it to the carnival where yet another surprise was in the making._

_The carnival was not opened yet and in the middle of the field up on an elephant was the one the only Patrick Jane. To make matters worse he had a little baby up in his arms. The little girl was barely a year old but she had a giant smile on her face. She was having the time of her life._

"_Rigsby, fancy meeting you're here, hey when I'm done with Emma why don't you let me give Ben a spin." He beamed as the elephant lied down and let him climb down._

"_You can ride an elephant?" he asked in belief._

"_Of course I can, every boy in the carnival learns to ride, and Daisy and I go way back. You should ask Lisbon; even the two of them have a history. She wouldn't go up though._

"_Paddy, I don't want Emma up there not now, would you have Charlotte up their?"_

"_What happened next shocked him more. He knew from the file that Charlotte was Jane's daughter. No one dare to say her name at the precinct but this woman said it like it was nothing. It just slipped off of her tongue l thought there would be some kind of backlash but all he did was smile._

"_Yes I will have you know that Charlotte rode this very elephant when she was only two months, so yes Emma is perfectly safe. Come Rigsby, I have great seats for you and young Benjamin….._

_**Present**_

That was a great day. Ben had enjoyed the carnival, and before the day was through he let Jane put him up on Daisy, he loved it. He hadn't seen that side of Jane before, he was happy. At work they would play games and solve crimes and Jane seemed happy but this was different, and he didn't have on his usual three piece suit on either. He wore flannel and jeans. He hadn't seen him in that kind of outfit since they were caught in that fire. No this was the real Patrick Jane, and he was happy. Was it all because of this girl Amy? IF it was, he could only imagine what might be going through her mind once she gets this call tonight.


	5. Van Pelt

_A/N: Okay so what about the Rigsby chapter did it give you some insight on which our friend Amy is, or did it make you even more confused. I hoped it made you confused because that was what I was hoping now this chapter is going to get make you scream. I haven't stated here but this is a Jisbon story. I love Jisbon so you don't have to worry about Amy being the love of Jane's life. Now I'm not saying that she isn't a fling that will forever be put in his life either. You no people make mistakes and things happen. LOL, with that said let's get on with what was Van Pelt doing when it all went down at the store._

Chapter 5: Van Pelt

Everyone was looking forward to their weekend but Grace Van Pelt thought that maybe she was looking to it more than anyone. She needed to get away from the CBI and all of their murders. A day to just relax and look at the brochures for a new workshop she wanted to take part in. She loved the team. Everyone really, but she just needed a change of scenery just for a little while. She could never leave Wayne or little Ben. No one knew that they had started things back up. So right now she was going to sit back with some Mint Chocolate Chip and catch up on her favorite drama. She knew that if the gang knew that she enjoyed watching a cop show they would laugh. She just couldn't help herself, this show was just too good and she was having a time catching up since they changed it to Sundays. The protagonist was just about to make a snotty remark when her phone rang.

It was Cho on the other line calling her in for assistance at a robbery. A robbery that had taken Jane down, he was in an ambulance on his way to the nearest hospital and she had to come and help. Jane, shot in a robbery, in front of Lisbon. She thought back to when she saw Craig gun downed in front of her and she had did part of that. Even though she knew that he was a bad guy she still loved him and it hurt to see him that way. She could only imagine what it had done to Lisbon to see that, but then something else dawned on her what about Amy…

_**Flashback**_

_She was running late and she knew that she really didn't have time for this but Ben's birthday was coming up and she wanted to get him something nice. She always thought it was weird that Baby clothes were right next to maternity wear. She glanced to see what she could see in today's fashion for today's mother and she nearly choked on what she saw. She hid quickly behind a rack so that she could hear what exactly she was witnessing._

_*FR*_

"_I'm not wearing that!" Amy shouted putting something back on the shelf._

"_You will look great in this Amy and you are going to be working at an office. You are going to be professional and professionals dress like this when they are pregnant."_

"_Well see we have nothing to worry about because I'm not pregnant." She replied._

"_I think that when you woke up this morning puking your guts out that was a sign that you were, and then we went to the doctor and he took your blood. I know these things. I don't have time to wait on confirmation we have to get you ready."_

"_Oh right, you've done this before, I'm sorry that I-"_

"_None of that, you will act as if you got pregnant on your own it takes two people to get a person pregnant. I did do this before but this will be different."_

"_Oh I know it will, I don't know what I would do if you didn't help me, my father would never understand what happened. I hate the day he finds out."_

"_No worries about him I'll handle him if it comes to that. You're doing great now. You've got a job, you're clean. Happy times now, we're going to have a baby." He beamed hugging her tightly._

"_I love you so much." Amy cried on his shoulder holding him tightly._

"_I love you too." He replied._

_**Now**_

That was over a year ago. She knew that Lisbon was heartbroken but what about that young woman whose baby might lose a daddy tonight. The CBI was about to go through a whole lot of drama, she just hoped that her boss' heart wasn't broken when it all ended.

A/N: Oh my god the Van Pelt chapter sucked. I started to make her pregnant but then I thought who would be the father I couldn't make it Rigsby not yet. Then I started to make her have had a secret affair with Wainright, that would have been something right? I don't know how folks would have taken that though. Let me know if anyone of you would like to see that, it's not too late and I still have a way of writing it in so let me know okay. Okay so finally the next chapter will be Amy. The question is, will it help you out or not? Well just stay tuned. Thanks for all the followers and reviewers I'm doing my best to answer everyone.


	6. Amy

A/N: The last chapter sucked so much that I am going to post this one right along with it. Van Pelt was the shortest chapter ever and now without further ado Amy.

Chapter 6 Amy

She looked at her clock when she heard the phone ring. It was only a little after ten, it was way too early for him to be calling. She picked it up and was stunned at the caller on the other end.

"My name is Special Agent Teresa Lisbon, and I'm trying to get in touch with a Amy Moore?"

She couldn't believe it. This was a moment that she had dreamed about for so long, hearing the voice of one Teresa Lisbon. It was a little cute voice; it matched the little cute Lisbon. Then she realized that it was her on the phone.

"Oh my god, what's happened to Patrick?" she practically screamed in her ear.

"There's been an accident. Now I really don't need you for anything because I'm his medical proxy but I saw a picture of the two of you in his wallet and well I thought that you might want to be here." She said hanging up.

Amy couldn't help but smile at that. She could tell that she was obviously upset because she seemed like she'd been crying. She was trying to keep her professional demeanor but her distaste for her was shining through and she liked that. Oh things were about to get interesting. She thought back to when she came back into the life of one Patrick Jane…

Flashback

Even though she was under the influence of all kinds of drugs she knew the game. He was trying to stare her down, trying to read between the lines and see something there, but he wouldn't her mind was completely blank.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her calmly.

"Jordan sent me here over a year ago; he thinks that I'm in college and that you are keeping a close eye on me." She beamed.

"That's odd he never contacted me."

"Well he knows that you're busy. Got to catch Red John, and then you went to jail right, so busy Paddy. Besides you right him letters every month detailed about my studies and our time together."

"Forgery fantastic, what else are they adding to the charges?"

"Paddy it's not like that, I was minding my own business. Do I look like the face of someone who would rob an old woman?"

Patrick couldn't believe that this was his little Amy. Amy who swung on the swing sets at his house with his little Charlotte. He couldn't believe that she had become this obvious addict. No, he let Charlotte down he wouldn't let her down. First step calling her father, he couldn't wait for that conversation.

"Come on you called me because you know that I could make all of this disappear and I have we just have to get out of here before a certain firecracker finds out you were here. Get your bag and let's go."

"Oh Paddy, I knew you'd protect me. You've always been my favorite." She beamed.

"Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes, you have to get up early for something like that. This is not a get out of jail free card my dear. You and I are going to a nice clinic and they can help you there."

"No!" she shouted pulling away from him.

"Yes, you came to me for help, and I'm going to help you."

Now

Hey! Wake up, I need you to watch Emma!" she shouted waking her roommate.

"What's going on? You know I just did a double." He yawned stretching the sleep from his body.

"I know and I wouldn't do this right now but James something has happened to Patrick and I have to get to the hospital."

"Patrick this and Patrick that, I'm dying here. When are you going to let me in on the big mystery that is Patrick Jane? I've read a lot about him you know. They guy is dangerous, he's a killer, and he's hunting someone else to kill him. I don't think he's a good fit for you, and he's Emma's father. You surely know how to pick them Amy."

"He's not, I mean its complicated James, I can't take her there. I can' t let her see her pop that way. She's only one it will traumatize her.

"I got it, no worries she's safe with me. Oh my goodness so does this mean that you are finally going to be face to face with one Teresa Lisbon. Oh my I need to be there, I mean she's small but I bet she can hold her own. I mean that whole Amazonian act you got is just an act right, I mean you couldn't really scalp a person one handed could you?"

"James you are dwelling on the wrong things. I mean sure I'm about to meet what some would say is my competition but it's nothing like that, Lisbon and I could never compete with Paddy it's a different kind of love."

"Oh god, I've figured it out. I'm so sorry Ams, is this guy your father? I mean when we started hanging out and you had this old guy always popping up at strange times of day and he was with you in the hospital when you gave birth and she calls him pop. I thought, oh my god is he your dad?"

"Patrick Jane has had only one daughter and that was Charlotte and she's dead. I'm it's complicated James could you just watch Emma she probably won't even wake up. I need to get there before she keeps calling people." She said stuffing things into her purse.

"Oh yes the infamous Jordan. He's a neurologist right, so who's doctor is he exactly? I mean I know about your problem is he yours?" he asked for the first time losing his teasing tone and taking on one of concern.

"Yes…no…yes, but it's complicated James. Just stop asking all these questions he could be dying and I'm not there." She said for the first time letting what's happening sink in.

"He's fine. Did she say that it was the complicated?"

She didn't say anything she's cracking up. I'll see you later James, I love you." She told him as she pecked him on the cheek and excited their apartment.

*FR*

Teresa Lisbon had never been so drained in her life. She had been told that something had happened in his surgery and they were trying to fix it. It might be another hour or so. She knew that the doctor who came out to talk to her had told her specifically what was happening but she can't remember. She can't remember anything, not since she saw that photograph. What did that photograph mean? Who was she? She guesses that she would know soon enough. She took that card from her pocket, the one for the neurologist. Oh well one phone call down, one to go and she dialed the number for one Dr. Matheson

A/N: So now you know Amy is a childhood friend of Charlotte? I would like to tell you that is it in a nutshell, but come on what's the deal with this doctor? Who the hell is that guy? Why shouldn't he be called? I'll just say the next chapter is called Janes Janes Everywhere. It's going to be a good read.


	7. What the

A/N: I need to apologize because I know that I said that the next chapter would imply the arrival of Jane's family and I assure you Alex and a few others are on the way but I had to post this little teaser because I got the feeling that you all are still confused about Amy. I know, that's what I'm going for. The mystery of one Amy Moore is so complex and so unbelievable that it will have you staring at your computer screen in disbelief. It's too come much later so I had to set this up now so that you will be wondering for a while. Oh yes as they say let the mind games begin. Sorry it's so short it's the way it has to be. Look for another chapter later tonight.

Chapter 7: What the…

Around 4am they came to her and told her that Jane was finally stable. He was in ICU and he would be asleep for a while but they allowed her to see him.

So she went in. She didn't know what to expect but this was not it. He was pale, so pale that his skin had a ghostly grey tint to it; she decided she didn't like it. His girls were plastered to his scalp and had lost all of that life that they normally have.

"Hey." She said approaching the bed. "I know that it's my entire fault, I wanted that ice cream, you were fine with eating what we had from last week but I wanted something a little fresher. If it helps we caught the guy."

She really didn't know what it was that she was supposed to be saying to him. He couldn't hear her. It was like her mom all over again. She thought she had lost him when he shot Timothy Carter, and then she thought that she was going to lose him to Lorelei. Now there was this Amy Moore, he couldn't lose him to her. Who was she? She really needed to rest to get the cobwebs out of her mind. She had to do this before she chickened out. Amy be damned.

She found a spot that didn't have any tubes or wires that she could tangle and she climbed up on the bed with him. She just had to feel him to make sure he was alive.

"I love you Patrick, I'm waiting." She kissed him and she got up from the bed. She would get some rest and come back to wait no matter what.

*FR*

Amy could've walked in the room anytime she wanted to but she wanted to give Teresa to have her moment. She waited for her to leave and then she slipped inside. She had walked in their like the strong woman that she pretended to be all the time but when she saw him lying there like that. It was all it took.

"Oh daddy I'm here!" she sobbed throwing herself on the floor by the bed.

"I can't see you like this, it's killing me. He's coming, he texted me earlier and he's on his way. How can I tell him about James or Emma? He won't understand. I need you Paddy. This is the time for you to stand up and be my father, not my friend. Do you hear me you have to open your eyes and be my father god dammit!" she sobbed even harder.

She took the seat next to his bed and took his clammy hand in hers. She knew that he was alive because it was warm. She knew that Teresa would be back soon and they'd be a lot of staring and misunderstanding. IF she just stuck to the story then everything would be okay. She would see him through this. She always saw him through everything and he barely knew she was even there. She loved him so much.

"It's going to be okay Paddy I'm here." She smiled touching his cheek. "Why can't you just remember me?" she sighed taking her seat once again.

She could wait; there was no other place she needed to be.

A/N: Confused yet? I hope so. What are your theories?


	8. Janes! Janes! Everywhere

A/N: Well here's the chapter you all have been waiting on. Here comes the Janes and more of the puzzle that is Amy. I hope I have kept you guys guessing because this chapter is just going to make you wonder a little bit more. Wow I've made it to chapter 7 and Jane hasn't even woken up yet. I mean is he even alright? Well let's get to the story shall we.

Chapter 8: Janes! Janes! Everywhere!

Teresa Lisbon had got a little rest and was back to the hospital. She had called twice before she came and they told her that Jane was resting comfortably. That had to be good right, they always say that the first 24 hours are crucial and if a person can make it through them then it's fine. She was more than shocked when Bertram had given her a week off, then again she thought that maybe he would use this as positive publicity for the CBI. God knows they could use it now with what was happening with Lorelei and as recently as Volker. When she arrived to his room she was frozen in place by what she saw.

*FR*

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She just wanted to be close to him, for him to know that she was there. She was sure that of course she wasn't who he would've expected or wanted for that matter but she could keep the spot warm until Teresa found her way back to the hospital. She hoped she was okay; she didn't even give her a chance to say anything to her when she was here earlier. She looked at his face through all the tubes and the giant mask that was helping him breathe and smiled. He seemed to have some of his color back. That had to be a good thing right? She looked up and was stunned to see Teresa frozen in spot staring at her intently. Time to nip this is in the bud. She was trying to get these two between the sheets together not become competition. She eased herself from the bed, and walked out towards the obviously still upset agent.

*FR*

"Sorry, you could've come in you know." Amy stated as she approached Lisbon.

"I didn't want to impose, so how was his night?"

"You wouldn't be imposing. You belong there not me, if he woke and saw me there, he would have a cow. I stayed all night; I need to get back home. I have my friend watching my daughter, I need to get home and let her know that her pop is going to be fine. I wonder if they let you bring a kid in here this young. She's about 1; I just don't know how to explain it to her. I mean it'll be like telling a kid batman is hurt. He's her hero you know.

Just when Lisbon thought that things could be getting better, what did she mean by she should be there? So she wasn't in love with Patrick? She could see it though; she reeked of affection for him. She was never the type of woman to get jealous but Jane had told her that he loved her and well, all she wanted to do now was pounce on this girl and say mine. Patrick was hers, but then that was the other thing, Jane was old enough to be this girl's father. She couldn't be any older than 22 or 23, what was going on?

"He's doing well though, that's what the nurse said earlier. How did you manage it though? A private room with all the perks of ICU, I thought they would kick me out at any moment."

"Patrick has made a name for himself around here; they all know that he doesn't like hospitals. He doesn't need to be agitated and they thought that him being away from the patients a good way to keep him calm."

"Oh yes I know all about Paddy and his fear of hospitals. Must people who really know him think that it's because of when he was away, but it was before then. I remember when I was about twelve and was in the hospital, I got my tonsils taken out. He was there every day trying to cheer me up; I caught an infection and had to stay a bit longer. Then he got sick and had to go in and then I cheered him up. He was afraid of them then. I think it goes back to his mother."

Lisbon had watched her tell this story, how her face had gotten so animated talking about when she was twelve. She knew Jane when she was twelve?

"Who are you?" she asked.

Lisbon watched the emotions dance over her face. She wanted to tell someone who she was, for some odd reason it was a secret, but why? She knew that she should be thinking about the man lying in the bed but now she was more concerned about this girl. She looked so lost, she looked almost scared.

"Jane and I are close. I can tell that you know that and if you need help, for anything I can help you until he's back on his feet." She leaned in to listen better in case she wanted to whisper.

Amy had decided that she would tell, she would tell everything about her connection to Jane but a white head coming around the corner caught her eye.

"Alex!" she shouted bolting from beside Lisbon.

Lisbon had never seen Alex Jane before in her life but she would've known him anywhere. He looked exactly like Jane. His hair was no longer blonde it was white, but it worked on him. He kept his curls short and loose in the top but the back was taped in. He had laughed lines around his mouth and he was currently hugging the life out of one Amy Moore.

*PR*

Amy was going to do it. If she were to get Patrick and Lisbon together then the first step of gaining her trust would be to tell her the truth. Then they would become best buddies and they would help Jane through this crisis and then the four of them could live happily ever after. Oh yes if this was a fairy tale maybe and not the horror story that she called life. Then she saw him Alex Jane and she was puddy. She was puddy because papa bear was back on the scene and she knew who would soon be following.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Alex asked Amy.

"I've been here almost two years now, don't worry the right people were told." She beamed.

"I just wish I'd known, I would've come down a lot sooner and not because of this. How is he? What has the doctor told you?" he asked.

I'm not the person to ask. Alex Jane, this is Teresa Lisbon, she's Paddy's partner and she's also listed as his medical proxy." She told him pulling towards Lisbon.

Alex Jane took in the looks of this little woman that his son had told him so much about. He owed her a lot, while if it wasn't for her the two of them would still be estranged. She had told him that forgiveness was important and that a man could change just as he had. Out of the blue on his birthday six years ago his son contacted him. It was the beginning of a real friendship. He couldn't change the past, but he could make it a better future.

"Awe you must be Teresa Lisbon, Paddy talks about you all the time. What happened? Is he going to be okay?" he asked walking towards the room and peeking in through the window.

"Amy stayed last night I needed to get some rest but when I talked to them last night they were very optimistic. The bullet shattered and they was a lot of clean up they had to do. They will really know more when he wakes up." Lisbon added as he looked on.

"Why hasn't he woken up? I talked to Jordan before I came, he's on his way Amy something tells me the two of you have a lot to talk about."

Lisbon really was trying to turn off the cop in her but she couldn't help but notice the looks they the two of them were giving each other.

"Jordan, I called him last night. I thought that he was Jane's doctor." She asked confused.

"He is. Well in away, he's actually my son and well you'll see when he gets here. He and his brother don't always see eye to eye about things but I knew that he would be on the first plane out once we got word that something had happened. Why isn't he awake?"

"Jane hates pain, they thought it would be better if he rested for a whole day or so before they let him be conscious through all of this. I'm actually thinking of running to his house to get him some clothes, because the thing he hates worst then actually being in the hospital is the hospital gowns." Lisbon smiled her first real smile since this happened.

"I can go with you!" Amy perked up.

"It's going to be a long drive; I'll be heading to his house out in Malibu. Didn't you say there was someplace you had to be?" Lisbon asked referring to her child.

"Oh right, I just have to make a quick call and I'll be right with you." She scurried away before Lisbon could respond.

'I'll let you have a moment with your son Mr. Jane. I'll be back shortly."

"Please call me Alex; I can't believe that you and I are just meeting. My Patrick talks of you a lot. You have done so much for him."

"Someone has to keep him in line." She smiled.

"I didn't think that they'd be another for him after Angela. Angela was, well she had his heart and there was nothing anyone could say or do to take it away."

"I know. He still wears his ring for her. Sometimes I think that his hate for Red John will be the end of it all, but I will be here for him for whatever he needs."

"He wears his ring, but I think that he'll replace it, if he had one of yours. I best get to seeing my son now."

This whole ordeal just keeps getting weirder and weirder Teresa thought to herself as she watch Alex enter Jane's room. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was going in there, but he said they had made up so she could only hope for the best. After all he was unconscious so she would thank god for small favors.

*FR*

Alex Jane walked into his son's hospital room and took a seat. All this white took him back to a time that he wasn't even sure his son remembered. Five years ago was when they reconciled but he had seen him since them, although it was a time he wished he could forget….

_**Flashback**_

_Alex Jane had been waiting for a call from one of his sons for the longest time, but he never thought it would be because of this. White walls surrounded him no matter where he turned as he made his way to the room at the end of the hall. He was in an asylum, this was the current home of his "boy wonder" Patrick. He knew the boy was going places but this was not what he wanted for his son. When Jordan called he knew that he shouldn't come, but what kind of father wouldn't come. So here he was about to enter, he was on a mission._

_The room didn't have much. They said that he wasn't in his right mind, and seeing him on the floor in the corner told him that they were telling him the truth._

"_Paddy, it's dad." He said as he approached his son._

"_Red lips, red fingers, red toes, red, red, red, red hands, little hands, big hands, Charlotte's hands. She's cold, she's red, and she's….she" he seemed to chant. Once he got to the end of the sentence he would just start right over again with the same mantra._

"_Patrick can you even hear me?" he asked._

"_I was late, always late. Patrick you don't listen, Patrick you don't love me anymore, all you care about is your clients. Red faces and red laughs….blood red blood…Red John! Red John!" he practically screamed._

_Alex went to touch his son but he scurried to the furthest wall in the room and began to claw at it and he began his mantra all over again. His eyes were looking at him but he could tell that he was seeing something far worse than he could imagine._

"_Son, you have to pull yourself together. I know what happened is horrible and I'm so sorry. There's just, there's a problem that only you know the answer too."_

_For the first time since he got there his son actually looked at him as if he was in his right mindset. He knew it was now or never._

"_Patrick where is Amy? No one can find her, where is she?" Alex asked with determination._

"_Who's Amy?" he replied and he began his mantra once more only this time he began to rock back and forth. Alex knew at this moment he had lost him, he only hoped that one day he would be his true self again._

_**Now**_

"Oh Patrick my dear boy, what have you done? Taking a bullet for the woman you love how noble. You sure didn't get that from me, I can only imagine what your mother would say if she were here. God I miss her, when I heard about what happened to you I immediately thought of her. Guns, I've always hated them, that's why they were never apart our show not after….." he stopped unable to go on.

He was happy to see the rise and fall of his son's chest but him being so still. Even though it had been ages since they had been face to face seeing him so still was so wrong. Reminded him of Jordan, and checked his watch, realizing he would be there soon. God he loved both his sons but sometimes Jordan could be a bit much. He sighed taking his son's hand. It was going to be a long day.

*FR*

Amy came back and said that she could take the trip with Lisbon out to Malibu. She really didn't know how to feel about this. She wanted to know what she was trying to tell her earlier but she felt that she had lost her opportunity. She tried to get her to open back up on trip there but all she talked about was the things that Patrick had told her about her.

It was weird calling Jane Patrick. That was his name of course but Lisbon never used it and she had been using it a lot in the past couple of days. She even thought she would drop the bomb and tell Amy how Patrick had confessed his love to her before he passed out. She didn't tell her about the sorry part, he wasn't going to die so there was no need for that. Also she figured that if she told Amy this bit of information that she would clam up and not tell her anything.

*FR*

Amy knew that Lisbon was to know her secret. Hell over the past day she was dying to tell someone. She didn't think that she had this much sorrow built up inside of her. Was this what Paddy had been trying to get her to see for the past two years. Of course he didn't understand that he was the cause of it all. A man that sees everything sees nothing when it comes to her. That's the problem. She knows that he loves her, he shows her everyday but it's not her that he loves. It's Amy. She doesn't want to be Amy anymore.

That's why she had to get to the house. The house was the key to everything. She hadn't been there since she was ten or eleven maybe. Everything about that time is still fuzzy to her. Unlike Patrick her memory palace isn't as sturdy as his, then again his memory palace is missing the upgraded blue prints.

She took this time to not talk to Teresa Lisbon but to take a good look at her. She was pretty. She had brown hair just like Angela but that's where the similarities ended. She had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, Angela had mousy cocoa eyes. She was so small and dainty and Angela, Angela was very tall. It was a part of her act after all in the carnival. She too was a fellow Amazonian. She shot the bow and arrow just like she did, and did tricks with a lasso just like her, but that was where her similarities to Angela ended. Where she was kind hearted, Angela Ruskin was a cold bitch and sometimes she thought that she got what she deserved. Then sometimes she cursed herself for even thinking that. This whole situation was getting her confused. She had spent the first half of the ride comparing Lisbon to Angela and before she knew it she was comparing herself to Angela. Oh well, she guessed that was just something she'd be doing for the rest of her life.

*FR*

"I'm just going to run in and get some pajamas and things. You don't have to come in if you don't want to." Lisbon told her unfastening her seatbelt.

"Yea, I think I'll stay here." She told her.

Amy waited for Lisbon to enter the house and she exited the car and went around back.

*FR*

Lisbon got that same cold chill she always got when she entered this house. It would be such the perfect place if it wasn't where someone was brutally murdered that is. She wouldn't have come here but Jane had once told her that his most comfy pajamas were in the closet in his bedroom here. She could go in there and get them. She just wouldn't look at the back wall and everything would be okay. She remembered the last time she was here…

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry." She said._

_She was truly sorry. She would've done anything not to have to come to this conclusion but he was going to leave. He was going to leave with his doctor and there was no telling when or if they would ever see him again. She would tell herself later that she'd done this for the team and because Jane closed cases, but she knew the truth. She did it because she couldn't be without him._

"_How could I forget? They were everything, I get up every morning determined to get the monster that did this to them and a drowning makes me forget. How is that even possible?" he asked sinking to the mattress on the floor._

"_It's called a fugue state, your mind just couldn't cope, and apparently you've had a lot of concussions." She laughed trying to lighten the mood._

_She was shocked by what happened next he broke down in front of her and wept. Patrick Jane was crying and she didn't know what to do. She felt so lost, maybe he was right maybe she should have let him go. He told her he was truly happy._

"_Oh god why does it still hurt so much?" he sobbed into her shoulder._

_She let him cry on her shoulder. Being in this room where he found his family was a horrible feeling for her, it was the most depressing place that she had ever been but he was broken. She had broken him and she'd stay there with him for as long as he needed. She just hoped she was enough to comfort him._

_**Now**_

She was torn from her thoughts by the sound of racks sliding across a rail. She turned and walked further down the hall to the sound of the noise. What she found shocked and confused her.

*FR*

Amy wasn't going to do this to herself. When she found the other room bare she had told herself that was it. She needed to get the hell out of this house. It brought back to many memories. Memories of blood and smiley faces and being lost, she was better now. Everything was as it should be, she had Paddy back. Why did she do these things to herself?

The room was calling to her like a light at the end of a tunnel and when she came inside never had she felt so sick in her life. It was just like it was that day. The skates were still by the bed from that night, and the blue dress with the white bow was out for that Sunday's church picnic. Every little thing was just waiting on Charlotte Jane to hop back into it. Ten fucking years later and here it all was and it just wasn't fair. Before she realized she was throwing everything from the closet.

*FR*

When Teresa Lisbon rounded the corner she was both shocked and confused about what she saw. First it was a little bedroom. In this house full of nothing, accept a few odds and ends of a night so long ago sat a room fit for a princess. Fit with little dresses, and a perfect tea set. It was waiting for Charlotte to come and have tea with daddy. Then there was Amy she was totally destroying the room everything in sight she was trying her best to rip to pieces.

"Amy what the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"It's all here. It's all still here. It was ten years ago, and it's all still waiting. Waiting like he can just bring her back and everything will be okay. He smiles in my face and he's great with Emma and I think that he's fine but this isn't fine this is all wrong."

"Amy, I know that you care for Patrick, but you just don't understand what he's been through." Lisbon tried to explain.

"I really don't need you trying to explain what you can't possibly understand right now Teresa. Do you see this dress? I picked it. I still remember that day, I thought it was perfect.

Things were starting to click into place in her mind. Click to a point where she knew that she would be having a long conversation with her consultant if what she thought was happening was really happening.

"Are you Charlotte? Amy are you Charlotte Jane?" Lisbon demanded.

That was it, she began to laugh. She couldn't stop laughing. This was totally not the situation to laugh but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh wouldn't that be perfect Teresa? When he wakes up from this coma they have him in you could stand there tapping your foot and you could ask him why he hid me? He could tell you something like he was hiding me from Red John and that he wanted to keep me safe. That he changed my name and we could all live happily ever after. This is not a fairy tale Teresa. This room proves a lot to me." She said sitting down defeated.

"What is going on?" Lisbon asked totally confused.

"You know he'd come in my room at night and he would tuck me in. He would say daddy loves you. Not Paddy, or Patrick but daddy. Daddy loves you Amy. I was first you know. I was his little girl before she showed her little head and he told me that he loved me and I believe his bullshit but where's my shrine. He's not mourning me!"

"You're not dead Amy." Lisbon added it was the only thing she could say.

"But I am, ever since that night. I made the fatal mistake and ever since then I've been paying for it. He's there but he's not and it's not fair. I'm sorry you know if I could take it back I would but I can't. He was so strong and I barely got away."

"What are you talking about?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"He blames me. It's my entire fault, we'll never be able to get it back and I'm sorry Teresa. You have to help me tell him that I'm sorry for what happened that night and then we can get him to remember me."

"What did you do to be sorry for?" she gasped.

"Haven't you figured it out? I survived. I survived and now all I am is his daughter's friend. He doesn't want me anymore. Not like he used too." She sobbed.

"Who are you?" Teresa asked once more.

"Haven't you figured it out? I'm the bastard daughter of Angela Jane." She stated breaking into heart wrenching sobs.

A/N: Now did you see that coming? The mystery isn't over yet. Cause why doesn't Jane remember, and what's the deal with Jordan Matheson? Sorry this chapter was so late but I think I paid up with it being longer than the others.


	9. Goodbye Amy Part 1

A/N: So are you still staring at your screen in disbelief that Amy could be Angela's child. Angela is always played as a good woman. I don't know I just think that there had to be something shady about her to be with Jane. Jane was changed by what happened to his family, we found that out in Fugue in Red, so the question is what kind of woman was he married too? No I'm not going to make her the devil, but I am going to make her a bitch. I know harsh right. Okay so I've decided in this chapter we learn what happened that fateful night that Patrick came home and found that note. So that there won't be anymore flashback I'm going to show the whole night as if Amy knew all the facts from things she's researched. Okay guys pay attention cause things will be revealed that you may need to remember later.

Chapter 9: Goodbye Amy Part 1

Teresa Lisbon had been stunned a few times in her life, I mean she was the partner of a man who performed unbelievable tricks left and right, but the words that just slipped from one Amy Moore's mouth did more than stunned, she had been mind blown.

"What?" she asked it was all her mind could muster at the moment.

"That's right; St. Angela Ruskin came into a marriage with Patrick Jane with a baby in her belly, a baby that didn't belong to Patrick Jane."

"He talks about her all the time. For him she was the one, the fell in love at the carnival and they escaped because they didn't want that life."

"They fell in love at the carnival, Patrick Jane had to go away one summer to see his mother and Angela Ruskin fell for another. Well at least that is what she would have the other think. They had a wild summer of sex and free love and in the end she got me as a souvenir. Boy did she want a refund." She sighed as she began to pick up the scattering things around the room.

Lisbon watched as this girl talked about her mother as if she wasn't her mother at all. She knew that she loved her mother and that she would never speak of her in this way. This girl seemed as if she didn't love her mother at all.

"I know that I haven't seen you and Patrick together but the way you speak of him, I don't think he treated you any different."

"He didn't! She couldn't stand that, she would use that against him; she would use the fact that I'm not his daughter all the time. They fought and they fought because he wasn't the man that she wanted him to be. She liked the money he was bringing in, and she liked saying that she was Patrick Jane's wife, but then she would flip and do things she shouldn't. She hated that he loved me and that he wanted to keep me. At least I thought he did, but none of my stuff is here. That night I was so scared and I just wanted her to wake up, that whole day I wish I could take back but it just went to shit right from the start….

_**Flashback**_

_Twelve year old Amy Rose Jane sat perched in her secret hiding place listening to her parents argue for what had to be the tenth time this week. It was always the same thing with the two of them. She knew that they loved each other so much but sometimes it was just hard to tell when it came to them. Most of the time it was because of her mother, she just knew how to push her dad's buttons. She didn't want to listen but sometimes she just couldn't help herself._

"_What time do you think you'll be home tonight?" Angela asked her husband._

"_I've already told you that I don't know, I have to go on this tv show about Red John, I'll be working on their time table. I could be late."_

"_You know that's all you think about Paddy, I'm so sick of Red John."_

"_It's good exposure for the show. I'm helping people." He smiled as he brushed his hair in the mirror._

"_Lying to people is more like it. Why can't you stop? You told me that you were going to stop once we were stable enough to stand on our own feet. Look at this place, you just keep adding on to it and spoiling the girls. They don't need all of this elaborate bullshit Paddy, they need a father."_

"_I'm their father, didn't we just go out last night. We went figure skating and tomorrow is the church picnic. What's the matter? Do I not give you everything you want?"_

"_I didn't sign on for this Patrick! What you do you are no better than your father!" she shouted in his face._

_She knew that she had hit that nerve. She could see it all over her face. It wasn't that she didn't love Patrick. She did, but he was better than this. He didn't have to be this way. Why couldn't he just be a good person? She knew what she had to do, it would hurt but she was going to leave him._

_*FR*_

_Patrick Jane didn't have the time of patience to listen to his wife and her latest rant. That's what she did all of the time lately, she would say that she wanted him to be a better person, that he as living his life on the wrong path, what would his poor mother think? She would think you were smarter than me young Patrick, that was if she could think?_

"_Hey!" Amy shouted after she jumped from her hiding place._

"_Haven't I told you about hiding up there?" Patrick asked as he took in the appearance of his younger daughter who jumped from her hiding place in the ceiling._

"_I'm fine daddy. What were you and mom arguing about?" _

"_Nothing for you to worry your head about, are you and Charlie going skating today?" _

"_Dad, I took her yesterday, do I have to take her with me to day. Everyone teases me because I'm the one who has their little sister tagging along with her."_

"_Amy, you are Charlie's best friend. She looks up to you it's your job to let her tag along."_

"_Did you tag along with your brother?" she asked._

"_That was very different and you know it. Be nice to her, if you don't want her tagging along do something nice with her first and then go with your friends."_

"_Okay dad, will you be late tonight?"_

"_I don't know sweetheart, I haven't been on this show before so I'll be working on their time table, do me a favor and keep an eye on things till I get back. More importantly, no more trips to the ceiling."_

"_It's fine up there dad, you made sure that I have plenty of room and I'm safe."_

"_That I did, just let's leave it to the mice and you wait patiently for my surprise." He smiled._

_Amy couldn't help but smile at the mention of her surprise that wasn't really a surprise. She had once told her father that if she could have one thing in the whole world it would be a treehouse. Not your typical treehouse either but an actual house in a tree. He was building her one on the property. She didn't know exactly where but she knew some of the facts he was saving it for her birthday. Only two more weeks, and she'd have it. All of a sudden she was overwhelmed by fear and before she knew it she was hugging his neck tightly._

_*FR*_

_Patrick knew that he knew the poor girl must have heard the two of them arguing. That was one thing that he hated. He didn't want them to hear what was going on between he and their mother. He remembered what that was like growing up and he knew what it did to a kid. He and his brother were two fucked up kids and he knew that it was partially because of the stuff that was going on between their parents. Then for Amy to hug him he knew that she must be really scared. She loved him and he knew that he loved her but there were no secrets between them. Amy knew that he wasn't her real father and he spent every day doing his best to prove to her that it didn't matter._

"_It's going to be fine. I know that you worry about your mother and I, but no need it's just an argument, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Be good, I'll see you tonight."_

_Patrick could feel the girl's eyes on him as he walked away. He knew that she was scared but he'd make it up to her later. He had to get prepped, tonight was going to be epic. He was going to go on television and profile Red John. He had read over everything that he knew about the monster and he knew that he could make correct assumptions about him. He was going to strike fear into him._

_Angela heard her husband leave and quickly dialed a familiar number. She waited patiently for him to answer._

"_I don't think I can do this." She said once he answered._

"_What you mean you can't do this, you told me that you're tired of being there?" he practically shouted._

"_You know him, he is a good person."_

"_It's not about the kind of person that he is, it's what he does. You hate it and I'm tired o hearing you whine about it all the time. Is the money really that important to you Angela? Are you really a shallow bitch!" he spat._

"_What did you just say to me? Are we seriously going to go there? You just act as if I can do something like this; you want me to leave my daughter."_

"_We can come back for Charlotte. Taking her with us will be a problem; taking Amy is not at problem at all."_

"_He loves her just the same!"_

"_I know but you never made him her dad legally. Are we doing this or not Angela?"_

_Before Angela Ruskin could comment on that subject, the ceiling gave way and a certain girl fell from her hiding spot._

_*FR*_

_Patrick looked to his hip once more when he felt his beeper vibrate. He looked and saw his home number again. He didn't have time for Angela and her crap; he was going on the air. He would handle this interview about Red John and then he'd stop by someplace and get her something really nice. He knew that he could be stupid sometime but he loved her. He had to make her see that she had made the right decision choosing him._

"_You alright?" Rachel his assistant asked._

"_Angela." Was his one word reply._

"_Say no more I'll have a nice gift waiting for you when this is over. Just concentrate on what you're going to say about Red John. Choose your word wisely and dazzle give them what they want."_

_Patrick Jane took a sip of his lemon water, took a deep breath and approached the stage. It was Showtime and his eyes were on the prize._

_*FR*_

_Angela Ruskin clucked her tongue every time the doctor rotated Amy's wrist. That was one of the perks of being the wife of Patrick Jane doctor's still made house calls._

"_Is it broken doctor?" Angela asked concerned._

"_No, it's just a little sprain. I'd suggest you not be hiding up in the ceiling anymore." He smiled at her getting up from the bed._

_Amy watched as her mother showed the doctor out. She had been calling her daddy all night and he had yet to answer. She had to tell him what she overheard while she was hiding. She knew that he wouldn't be made when she told him what was going on. She saw car lights and a familiar sedan. She got the strangest feeling in her tummy just at the sight of it._

_**Now**_

Amy jumped so fast getting off of the bed she nearly knocked Lisbon over.

"I think that we should get back to the hospital. I mean we were getting Paddy's pajamas. He could be waking up by now I'm sure Alex has run out of things to say."

She begins putting the stuff back into the closet and for some reason she couldn't look her directly in the eye.

"No you were telling me about that night. Who was in that car?"

"Teresa it's just the two of us and we're going to see Paddy don't you think that you could turn the detective off for just a little while?"

"No tell me Amy, who was in that car?" Lisbon demanded.

"It was Red John okay; Red John was in that car."

_A/N: I broke it up in two parts so that I could bring you something. I'm sorry all mistakes are mine no beta. I think this chapter totally sucks. Let me know what you thought._


	10. Coming Undone

New chapter yay! Guess what I'm going to wake up Jane in this one cause, well hasn't the poor guy been sleep long enough? He has only taken 2 shots to the chest it's time that he open his eyes. Okay on the chapter.

Chapter 10: Coming Undone

"_Freeze CBI!" Lisbon shouted at the gunmen but he didn't listen, he shot her. Patrick Jane couldn't believe what was happening, someone had shot her, and he'd never get to tell her. She'd never know how he felt….._

"Lisbon…" Patrick groaned.

Alex Jane had run out of things that he could say to an unconscious Jane hours ago. He had no idea what was taking Lisbon and Amy so long but when he heard that sweet word escape his son's lips he hadn't been so thrilled and scared in his entire life.

"Son, are you waking up?" It's dad, can you hear me?" Alex asked getting closer to the bed.

"Lisbon don't leave me." He gasped not opening his eyes.

Alex could tell that his son was distraught and the sooner Lisbon got there the better. He went outside to tell the doctor that he was waking up and to call a certain detective and tell her to get her ass back down there.

*FR*

"What do you mean it was Red John's car?" Lisbon asked.

"It was his car, the one he drives. I just I can't talk about this anymore, they are reasons that we don't discuss it. I was being stupid. I was obsessing over something trivial and stupid. Come on we can just get the pajamas and let's go."

"Do you know about the list, about how he is obsessing? Lorelei Martins told him that he was just like Red John that he had shaken his hand, are you telling me that you know for a fact this is true?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. He knows, and when it comes to him he'll make the decision on what he wants to do with that information not me. He's blocking it, he's blocking so much and I have to be there when it blows up in his face. You have no idea what it's going to do to him. The reality of it all destroyed his life and he ended up in an asylum. None of that was my choice though."

"Whose choice was it? Was it Alex's? You know that I care about him right, I mean really care. I'm not doing this because of my job I'm doing it because I love him Amy and I want to be there for him."

Amy smiled at those words. Teresa Lisbon was a woman worthy of her father. She would take care of him and see him through the darkness, it didn't matter that he didn't remember her. She knew that Lisbon would keep him safe. Oh you're sweet, come on we better get back." She cut of the light and left a dumbfounded Lisbon standing there.

*FR*

He heard the footsteps but he continued to pretend to be asleep. Everything was muggled and they told him lies, just lies that all. He knew what had happened. He could remember it just like he'd been there because he had been there. They went to get her stupid ice cream and he shot her. He wasn't confused; if he hadn't got her too she would've been there to be with him. There were only a few people who could keep him calm in this type of situations. One was dead, one wouldn't show their face around here, and the other was Lisbon. He felt tired and he hurt a lot. The footsteps stopped and he felt someone take his hand. He squeezed hard and opened his eyes.

"Hey." The visitor stated.

"You came." Jane sighed.

"I'm always here when you need me."

_**Flashback**_

_He didn't really know what to expect when he came to the house that night. He had gotten a frantic call from Patrick and he told him to get over to the house that something had happened. He still wasn't prepared for what he saw when he got there._

_There was so much blood, it was all over the bed, and there were two bodies in it. One was Angela, he could tell her beautiful face anywhere. Only it wasn't so beautiful anymore, her face was a ghostly white, and her eyes had been frozen open with the fright of death. The second body though, on sight of the second body he thought that he'd puke. It was little Charlotte Jane. Her hair that was once golden like her father's was now a mattered bloody pink. He had warned him, he had told him not to go on TV with his latest read of someone. He never listened though, Patrick Jane never listened to him, and he didn't like him much. They were closer when they were younger, and still till this day whenever he needed him he came. That was what he was there for. Cleaning up Patrick Jane's messes and comforting him._

_He quickly surveyed the room to see if he could even find Patrick and the sight of him broke his heart. The once so vibrant and jovial Patrick Jane now sat in a corner of the room clutching a knife in his hand._

"_Give me the knife Paddy." He said quietly trying not to jostle him._

"_I….it was on the bed, it was still in her. I didn't want that in my little girl no more." He stammered._

_He noticed that something was a bit off about him, his eyes couldn't focus on him even though he was looking right at him, and something about his speech._

"_Was he still here when you came?" he asked Patrick._

"_I came in and there's this note and I was coming but I slipped, there was just so much blood._

_He turned to look directly in front of him and he saw that there was a puddle of blood by the bed that he must have slipped in. He touched the back of his head and felt that there was a bump forming. He probably had a concussion of some kind he would have to get him checked out at the hospital. Although he didn't want to look at the bodies on the bed he composed himself and took one last look. There were only two bodies. He glanced around the room and there it was again only two where they should've been three._

"_Where's Amy?" he asked._

"_I should've listened to what you said. I was showing off, she always talked about showing off. She was mad again this morning; I should've stayed with her and Charlotte. We could have went to the park and been a family. I'll never hold my little girl again."_

"_Where's Amy?" he asked again._

"_Who's Amy?" Patrick replied._

_He didn't know then but that would be the last coherent thing that he said for the next three months._

_**Now**_

He was pulled from his thoughts when the grip on his hand intensified.

"What is it Paddy?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know where Lisbon is. They keep telling me that she's fine but she can't be because she's not here. I remember that the guy had a gun and he shot me but he was still there and he knew that we were together." He panicked.

"Calm down, Alex said that she and Amy went to the house to get your comfy pajamas."

"They let Amy go to the house!" he shot up in the bed but then he stopped and mad a face.

"What's that face?"

"Nothing, I just all of a sudden realized how tired I am." Patrick groaned lying back down in the bed.

"You just try and relax, and I'll see if I can find this Lisbon.

*FR*

The ride back to the hospital had been quiet. She had questions but she didn't want to make Amy upset. They had called them and told them that Jane was awake. She was thrilled until she got a text about Jordan Matheson being on his way. She also wanted to know who the hell this Jordan was? Being around Jane had taught her a lot and she could tell that Amy felt deeply for this man. The emotions of her face danced from excitement to pure fear.

"So Jordan is coming?" she asked.

"He'll probably beat us there. It will be a good thing; he and Paddy haven't seen each other for so long. If he's awake it'll be a good thing that he's there."

"Who is Jordan Matheson exactly?" Lisbon asked.

Amy couldn't believe that he hadn't shared anything with her about Jordan. This was going to be fun.

*FR*

Patrick had quickly calmed himself before he could let out the scream that had startled him awake. The medicine they had him on was making him very loopy. He knew that his chest hurt really badly, and there was something horrible going on with his back. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he knew that Jordan had left to go and see if he could find Lisbon. Or at least that's the lie he was telling him. He didn't like being in a hospital because they brought up so many bad memories that he would like to forget and then there was the whole big thing of the dreams. In hospitals they gave you the best drugs and with drugs came sleep and with sleep came horrible dreams that he didn't miss not having. Dreams of smiley faces and knives, and treehouses and pokey dot dresses, pokey dot dresses? Where did that memory come from?

He heard the door open once more and he tried his best to regulate his breathing. He wanted it to appear that he was still sleeping because he didn't have time to deal with another doctor or Alex for that matter. He could feel the person getting closer and he tried to concentrate.

"Well if you're sleeping I guess I could go and get something to eat." Teresa stated sliding her hand into his.

Teresa watched the emotions dance over his face and she realized that Alex Jane wasn't lying. Patrick has truly thought something happened to her; didn't he realize that he was the one that was shot, and all because of her? She just hoped that he'd forgive her. Now he was looking at her, those blue-green eyes were staring back at her and before she could stop it she was crying again.

"So, how's your weekend going?" he replied from the bed.

Jane knew how to get her because first she was crying, but with that one sentence she smiled and dried her tears.

"Well you took your precious time waking up. I've been hanging around here a lot you know. I went down to your house and got your pajamas. The blue ones so you'd be comfortable."

He was happy that she'd done that for him that was so considerate of her. He also noticed that she was giving him this weird look. She was looking at him, but it was different, there was something different about the way she was looking at him. Then he remembered something, something she said right after he was shot, and what he said as his reply.

"Do you remember right after you got shot? I told you I loved you, and you said it back, did you mean it?" she asked.

He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she desperately needed him to reply back. He wanted to tell her again that of course he loved her, and had been waiting for her to come back just so that he could tell her that but he had bigger problems now. Huge problems, it didn't matter though he knew what she needed and he would not take it back this time around.

"I can't feel my legs." He said instead.

Lisbon was expecting that for the first time he wouldn't take it back, but what came out of her mouth shocked her and she knew that he was worried about that fact but she could see in his eyes that he just wanted to know if she could deal with it. She took his hand and kissed it.

"We'll get through this together." She smiled.

He smiled back and pulled her closer to him and just as there lips were about to meet…..

"I've been looking all around and I can't find dad to get Lisbon's number." His visitor from earlier stated stepping into the room, he paused when he noticed that little beauty was staring at him with the absolute look of shock on her face.

Teresa Lisbon had been waiting for Jordan Matheson to arrive and since she knew this wasn't his doctor from earlier she knew that this had to be him. It was just he was so not what she expected. He was, well he was Jane! Right down to a matching three piece suit. He was wearing a Charcoal suit, but unlike her Jane, he was wearing a nice red shirt under his vest, and oh my god he had a tie. Jane never wore a tie! He was his duplicate, but he wore a nice pair of black rimmed glasses, that instead of giving him the look of a nerd he was absolutely gorgeous. They fit on his face, she looked to her Jane who was lying in the bed and back at the one frozen in his spot by the bed.

"Dear god, you're multiplying." She groaned.

"Oh Lisbon meet Jordan my twin brother." Patrick gestured toward his duplicate at the door.

"Nice to meet you." Said duplicate shrugged.

A/N: Yay the next chapter finally! I've always wanted to make Patrick a twin. Just seems like there should be two of him right? I gave his twin those damn glasses Simon Baker is always wearing. I didn't like them but they are growing on me and since Jane is never going to get them, even though he clearly has glasses face, I thought I would give them to Jordan. First off this story is just getting started so I hope you're ready, secondly no Patrick Jane is not Red John so don't even think that, but this story will end with the death or at least the severe energy of one Red John so yup I'm going to let you finally know who he is in my story. Finally I think this chapter was a little better than the last but still sucked. I will be getting the next chapter out a lot quicker than this one. So thanks and don't forget to comment. Oh if you are wondering what is up with the *FR* it's from the original name of this story which I figured out was too revealing and I surely couldn't call it that. So yea that's what they stand for. Well I hope you are still enjoying it thanks to all my commenters if I haven't replied to you then I'm sorry and I will try and do that I appreciate every last one of you and the followers wow I'm glad you like it so much.


	11. Goodbye Amy Part 2

Chapter 11: Goodbye Amy Part 2

Amy Moore sat quietly in the hospital cafeteria nursing a cup of hot cocoa. She always drank cocoa when she was worried about something. It was something that Patrick had started, she remembered the first time he had given her…..

_**Flashback**_

_She watched silently as her daddy walked in with to mugs in his hands. She wondered how long it would take him to find her this time. She watched as he checked the closet first, she was doing her best to stifle her laughter and failing miserably. He then got down on his knees and looked under the bed._

"_Where are you Rosie?" he called out. _

_She loved how he called her Rosie. She was his little Rosie, and she called him daddy. Well she guesses now things were going to have to change. She knew that he wasn't her real daddy that was something he told her when she was a baby. He told her that she had another daddy out there somewhere but wasn't ready to be a daddy yet. He was her daddy, and he loved her just like she was his very own little girl. It had lasted a long time, but this morning they told her the good news. She was going to be a big sister; her mommy had a little girl in her tummy. Now he was going to have his very own little girl, he wouldn't need her anymore. Just thinking about it made her sad and before she had realized she let out a muffled wail._

"_Rosie get down from there." Patrick shouted when he noticed that she was once again up in the ceiling of her room._

_He watched carefully as the little six year old shuffled her body through the planks in the ceiling until she hopped down at his feet. He clenched his teeth and tried his best not to show the panic as she performed this task like it was nothing. It had to be the carnie in her._

"_Haven't I told you about being up there?"_

"_I'm sorry da-paddy." She stated._

"_What's with the Paddy?" he asked confused._

"_Mommy is going to have your own little girl now and so you will be her daddy, and you can be my paddy." She explained._

"_You don't think that I can have two little girls? I can you know and you'll be a big sister. You can help me look after the little one. Mommy is going to need you to help her out and I will always be your daddy."_

"_No matter what?" she asked._

"_No matter what, now come on lets have some cocoa." He smiled passing her the mug._

_**Now**_

So why was she nervous? She had no reason to be nervous, she was waiting on James. James and Emma two things that she hadn't explained to Jordan yet, she wondered if he would be happy that she was a mother. Then again she was guessing about now Teresa Lisbon was seeing double. Now she'd kill to be a fly on the wall.

*FR*

Teresa Lisbon was beyond thinking. She had been waiting for the man to open those blue green eyes of his and she was shocked when he told her about his legs, but this the duplicate standing in the doorway she was not ready for. How was it that Jordan Matheson was the twin brother of Patrick Jane? Identical twins always had the same last name to her, at least that what she was always told, but wow he was Jane, but with glasses. She wondered if Jane wore contacts.

"Hello Agent Lisbon, I'm Dr. Jordan Matheson." He introduced himself entering the room and giving her his hand.

"I must say that you were not what I expected when I called that number. I remembered that Jane had been having headaches and then I see a number for a neurologist and well the detective in me saw the worst." She explained.

"Awe Lisbon I knew that I had a soft spot in your heart."

Jordan sits back and looks at the two of them. He can already see that his brother pretty much has this one wrapped around his finger. He always does that, takes these strong independent woman and turn them into lovesick fools. He had enough it, he would do his best to save Teresa Lisbon from his clutches but he can tell that they need some time alone for a happy reunion.

"I'll just give you two a few minutes." He smiled and exited the room.

The room was now suffering from one of those long pregnancy pauses where no one knew exactly what to say or do. She didn't know why it was getting to her that Patrick Jane never told her he had a brother. There were lots of things she guessed that he hadn't told her, but then when had she asked exactly. She told herself over and over again every day that she wasn't in love with this man when she very well knew that she in fact was, and the thing was she didn't know anything about him, the only true facts she knew about him was what happened to his family and now those facts were unraveling. She looked down and he had tensed. His eyes were closed tightly and she could tell that he was in pain.

"Jane?" she questioned.

"I just never realized how bad it hurts to be shot. I mean I always avoided this kind of thing and now it's just it hurts."

"Jane, what you said earlier, about your legs?"

"I don't want to think about that right now, I just there's something that I need you to do for me." He explained cutting her off.

"What?"

'I need you to come a little closer."

"What?" she asked again unable to keep the smile off her face.

This time Patrick didn't waste any time when she leaned closer he took advantage and met her lips with a kiss.

*FR*

Amy Moore was happy and calm for the first time since this whole ordeal with Patrick had taken place. She was currently sitting in the cafeteria having ice cream with her favorite girl. She knew that it would take a long time for Emma to actually understand what was happening with Paddy. She also knew that once the girl saw him in the hospital that her happiness would fade so she was letting the girl have this last bit of fun before she got in a sad mood.

Coffee was what he needed. Unlike his brother he needed actual caffeine to help him through the day. Maybe it was the doctor in him that made him crave that dark deep roasted blend of coffee beans, but he was jonesing for a cup like nobody's busy and he was heading towards the cafeteria. He would see if the cafeteria here was up to par and then hopefully his brother would finally have kissed Teresa Lisbon, I mean it's only taken him what ten years.

It was weird for Amy. Her whole life she could always feel him. She knew when he was there, at times she found it comforting but other times it scared her. This was one of those times. She looked up to find piercing blue green eyes staring back at her but they were the ones she wanted to see. He kept looking from her to Emma and back to her, she knew he knew as he walked closer to her. It was now or never she suppose.

"Amy, it's seems that you have been busy since we've last seen each other. Care to share with me what' new in your life?" he asked as he took a seat to sit across from the nervous woman.

"Hi dad, this is Emma my daughter. Isn't it exciting, you're a grandpa?"

A/N: I totally need to apologize on the delay of this chapter. We didn't get rid of Amy so there will be a part three to this chapter. We did get our kiss so yay. I know it sucks, but I always show my work and I needed to get past this part for newer things. I hope some of you enjoyed it and I'll hopefully be back with the next chapter sooner rather later.


	12. Learning Truths

Chapter 12: Learning Truths

Stunned was far from what he was. He knew that being here under the eyes of her "father" wouldn't be good for her but this wasn't what he expected. Here she sat with a smile on her face holding her bastard who couldn't be a bit older than a year. Here she was looking at him just waiting for him to talk down to her. Why it wouldn't be him if he didn't give her what she wanted. There she was being her, and then it happened. The little baby gurgled.

"She alright?" he asked her unable to keep the panic from his voice.

"She's fine Jordan, would you like to hold her?" she asked.

He looked back at his daughter holding his granddaughter. He was a grandfather. He couldn't help but swell with pride just a little.

"Yes I would love to hold her.

Amy was trying but failing miserably trying to figure out what could possibly be going through her father's head. It was hard you know thinking of him as her father. That is who he was but now that she had been back with Patrick she hadn't thought about him being her father. She still remembered the day he told her.

_**Flashback**_

_Amy Jane sat in the cold hospital room scared to death. She couldn't believe what was going on, she had seen…she really couldn't think about it. She had done what she thought was the right thing, she ran to her special place, he had made it just for her. She went there and she waited for him to but he never did. He never came, he promised that things would be different but he never came._

_She saw the door opening and heart started beating fast. She thought maybe he had come for her finally and then she saw the blonde hair and she could feel the warmth coming back to her face, but the mile was all wrong._

"_Hi Uncle Jordie." I sigh using his nickname._

"_Hey now Rosie, I've come to take you home." He said cheerfully._

"_I can't go back there, that man he came and he, it was….."_

"_Don't you worry about that right now sweetheart. I'm going to take you home to my place. You are going to leave California."_

"_I can't leave daddy. He's lost Charlotte and Mom. I have to be here for when he gets better."_

"_Listen Amy you are not a child. You're twelve years old and you know that he's not going to get better. He's been put away so that he can't hurt himself. He left you there and every time we asked him where you were he said Amy who." He practically shouted in her face._

_He wasn't prepared for the tears that she let out then. She cried. She cried for her father, Charlotte, and finally her father. He promised her he would take care of her until her real daddy could, and now if he couldn't then where would she go now? She knew her uncle, and he didn't like kids. He was always mean and short and bossy. Paddy had told her it was because of what happened to grandma, and when I asked what did that mean he said he would tell me later, but if he was sick would there be a later?_

"_It's alright, I'm sorry I'm just so worried about Patrick. I know that it will be different being with me for a while but I promise to keep you safe until he's better."_

"_Why?" she asked looking in his eyes._

"_Because I'm your daddy, and it's time for me to take care you."_

_She was stunned, but she was also a young girl of 12 so she hugged him, she hugged him and prayed he wouldn't let go._

_*FR*_

Now here he was holding Emma. She was smiling up at him, and she knew that it was because she thought he was Patrick. At that very moment she felt saddened, had she done a wrong thing in not letting him know about her so soon?

"So, I'm a grandfather, where is her father? What does he do?" he asked sternly.

She knew that this was going to be the straw to break the camel's back. He understood about the baby to well, but this was going to make him very angry.

"His name is James and he wants to be a graphic designer." She stated proudly.

"That's all well and good, but what is he doing right now to make a living."

"He's in the carnival." She said quickly. She didn't even have to look up to see the disappointment in his face.

*FR*

Teresa Lisbon stood there holding the hand of the man that she loved and not liking what she was hearing nor seeing. The doctor had come and explained why he couldn't feel his legs. Apparently the bullet had shattered once it entered his chest cavity and then parts of it spread throughout his body. Some of it hit his spine cause a lot of intense swelling. Now it was a waiting game to see if after the swelling went done would he regain the use of his legs. She didn't like the look he was giving she didn't like it all.

"It's going to be fine. I'm here to help you get through this." She stated reaching for his hand, but she was stunned when he pulled away.

"I think you should head back to work now, I'm tired." He slowly eased himself down in the bed and closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going to get rid of me that easy. You told me that you love me, and you are not going to take it back, do you hear me you are not taking it back."

"Calm yourself woman, I wouldn't take it back, it's just what good am I to you now? What good am I to anyone?" he looked away unprepared to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm going to go and see how things are down at the station. I want you to get some rest and I'll be back. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. I'm going to talk to some people today and tell them about us. It shouldn't matter you're only a consultant not an agent. Then I'm going to stop by the deli and get that egg salad you like so much and I'm going to spend the night. We're going to get through this, I'm going to be here so quit doubting yourself." She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek and ran her hand through his hair for good measure.

He watched her walk away. So she hadn't left yet, which he didn't expect her too. No woman wants the man that she loves to think that she couldn't stay if he was crippled somehow she wasn't that kind of person. He would make her leave though. It was going to be hard for him to protect her from Red John in the beginning but now he really couldn't help her. She had to go, and she had to go quick. He sighed closing his eyes. He really was too tired to think.

*FR*

He was excited as he walked through the halls of the hospital. People smiled when they saw him carrying the lovely arrangement and he smiled back. It was fun being right there in the open where anyone could've have apprehended him but no one would because they had no clue. They had no clue of just what darkness lied behind his eyes and he loved that. He loved that like you would not believe. He carried with him a lovely bouquet of white lilies. They were a reason for them, he knew that once he saw them he would feel uneasy. The smiley face balloon and of course the note were just two more ingredients to drive things home. He really had to get his message through his thick skull; he didn't like liars and frauds. These were two traits that Patrick Jane just couldn't stop showing.

A/N: There you go a new chapter. I think somewhere in the middle I lost my Jane voice, hopefully I'll have it back next chapter. As always all mistakes are mine but I believe it's readable. Thanks for all the feedback on this and Sarah. Look for an update for that later. Okay so you know that comments keep me going so drop me a line to say just how much you love or hate it.


	13. Can We Keep Him?

Chapter 13: Can We Keep Him?

As Jordan continued to walk he realized that maybe he had jumped the gun, but Amy was destined for so much more. She was an intelligent and bright female and she shouldn't be messing around with a man from the carnival. The carnival life is not what he wanted for her, if she wouldn't be wasting her time running around after Patrick and the life of her family she could be so much more. He would get her out. He had gotten out and he'd get her out. He looked up when he noticed that he was near the CBI, a part of him would be lying if he wasn't curious about what his brother got up too so he walked towards the entrance to see what was up.

*FR*

Patrick awoke once more and found himself in the same hospital room. At that very moment it all came crashing back to him, the fact that he may never be able to walk again. Sure the doctor was optimistic about therapy and medications, but he knew that the cards were never in his favor as of late and he would probably be in this predicament forever. He hadn't gone to the restroom on his on since he woke up. They had come in about an hour after he woke up and removed his catheter and now they waited to see if he could go like a big boy, or would they have to come in and show him how to use the catheter on a permanent temporary basis. As he pondered this he noticed he wasn't alone.

"You're here." He smiled.

"Of course, where else would I be? I had a certain blonde with me earlier but you were sleeping. She kissed you and then she went home. Have you seen him?" Amy asked as she sat on the bed.

"Of course, he was here when I woke up earlier, he met Lisbon too, and she called him."

"Yea, she thought that you had some kind of brain disorder can you believe that?" she laughed nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked taking her hand.

She pulled away and began to pace. How could she do this? She never should've gone to that house. If she wouldn't have went to the house her last dream wouldn't have been crushed. She had been told time and time again that when they died something inside of him broke. It broke and he forgot her, he forgot what she meant to him. She didn't want to be his niece that got into trouble anymore; she wanted to be his little girl. She wanted her daddy to hold her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted to be his Rosie. Hell she couldn't even remember if this new him even remembered that.

"I went to the house with Lisbon to get your some things. I saw it, I saw her room. It's still there, with everything." She waited for his answer.

He could see the hurt all over the place. Why did she look so hurt? Of course he would have Charlotte's room intact he couldn't let go and he knew this made him weak. It was just she was his little girl, and every time he tried or made an attempt to throw away her things he just couldn't. They were her things and if he threw them away then he would be telling himself for once and for all that she was gone and never coming back. Even though he knew for a fact that were true, a little piece of his heart held on to that denial happily and he wasn't afraid to let that go.

"I know that keeping all that stuff is a bit off but-

"It's time for your medication Mr. Jane." A perky nurse stated as she came in cutting off his words.

Amy watched as the nurse came in and gave him the pills in a cup that he took gladly. She adjusted something in the drip in his arms and then he grabbed him underneath both arms and pulled him up in the bed. She did it easily but he still grimaced from the pain in his chest. Wait a second, why would he need someone to help him up in the bed like that.

"Patty what's going on?" she asked almost panicked.

"Nothing is the matter Amy, I'm just going to need a little help for a while but it's not to worry. They assure me that this is almost temporary."

"What is?"

"My legs Rosie, I can't feel them."

*FR*

Jordan knew that of course he was going to get weird looks from people in the government building; I mean he was the exact duplicate of someone that they thought was in critical condition. It also didn't help that when they asked to see his ID there was a complete different name on it and neither one of them similar to the man in question but that wasn't the only thing he saw as he went through the motion of getting a pass to go up to CBI.

They were lots of scowls, and some people looked at him with pure hate. What was that all about? His brother was always the likeable one. He would be the first to admit that was part of the reason he hated him so much because everyone loved him. He could sell a television to a blind man and that was what he hated. He was Alex Jane's son and he was his mother's and sadly in lots of cases that made him not a very likeable person.

"So Jane what kind of game you playing? We saw the news and everything, I was about to go down to the church and say a prayer for you. Now you come waltzing in here with a fake idea, and a pair of glasses, and what we are supposed to believe you are a new man?" the man running the metal detector quipped. His name tag said his name was Jeremy.

"I guess you're not a fan of Paddy's?" Jordan asked.

The man took one look at Jordan, a really good look and his eyes widened.

"Dear god, they're two of you?" the man just about gasped.

"Yea and compared my brother, he's a pussycat. You have good day Jerry."

As Jordan walked off he could feel the man's eyes burying into him. He thought to himself maybe this could be fun after all.

*FR*

"So Boss, how's Jane doing? Is he up to visitors yet?" Grace Van Pelt asked her boss once she came out of her office.

Lisbon took a moment to look at her team. The rest of Jane's family and she didn't know how to break it to them. She hadn't even told them that she had spent the better part of the morning explaining to the heads that she and I Patrick were together. There was nothing in the rules that stated that they couldn't be together because Patrick was a consultant. She also had to tell of his condition, maybe she could get a bit of sympathy and two certain members of her team would be upset about she and Jane.

"Patrick is awake, I called and told you that, but he's not out of the woods. There was a bit of a problem with the bullet."

"What kind of problem?" Van Pelt asked.

"The bullet fragments, they hit his spine and well he can't feel his legs right now."

"Is it permanent?" Cho asked for once dropping his deadpan façade.

"We don't know. All we can do is be there for each other. I don't know when you guys plan on going to see him but I'm heading back really soon. I was explaining to Bertram that we're together now and well I have to be there for-"

"Together? Are you saying that you and Jane are a couple now Boss?" Rigsby asked nervously.

"Yea I'm saying we are. He's only a consultant here and well there's no law against that, and I'm sorry for the way that things turned out with you and Wayne and I wish it would be different but Jane needs me right now. He needs us all we're his family." She explained.

"We know, it's just well it took the two of you long enough." Van Pelt tried but couldn't suppress her smile.

Lisbon wanted to scold Van Pelt because she was her boss but when it came down to the Teresa, Grace friendship the two shared it was going to be kind of hard to sold her. That was going to be another thing, was it going to be easy trying to separate the Jane and Lisbon relationship and the Teresa and Patrick one?

She didn't have much time to contemplate that matter when he heard a gasp followed by something drop from a desk. She looked up and a certain blonde was heading her way with those dorky glasses in tow.

"Agent Lisbon, just the person I was looking for. I find myself a man without anything to do, so I thought that since my brother is out of commission for a while I would help out with this consulting." Jordan practically beamed at her.

"Right, everyone allow me to introduce Dr. Jordan Matheson Jane's twin brother."

She was not shocked to see the faces of three shocked agents staring back at her.

*FR*

"I told you that I was busy and you are to never call me!" Alex Jane shouted into his cellphone.

Amy was doing her best not to listen in on the intense phone call that her grandfather was having but she could sense the anger in his mannerisms. Whomever it was he was speaking with was pissing him off in the worst way.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she approached him.

Alex Jane nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see his granddaughter standing there. She looked more and more like her mother every day, he thank god every day that the only thing she had in common with her mother was her looks because he wouldn't be able to bare if she acted like the vile woman. He took that moment to compose himself and answer her.

"Everything is alright, it's just work. They don't seem to understand that I need to be here for Patrick." He explained.

Amy frowned at this. "You own the place don't you?"

"Of course, but as they say places just simply can't run themselves. How's Patrick?"

"Did you hear about his paralysis?"

"I did, but I don't want you to worry about a thing. He's going to be fine he has Teresa and more importantly he has you. You have always been good for him."

"Sure I have, accept that time that he forgot who I was." She deadpanned.

"He knows exactly who you are, and he loves you. It's hard for him to remember the things from that time, he forgot you to keep you safe." He explained.

"Right, so are you going to come in?" she asked as she stood outside his door.

"No you go on in, I think I better make one more call." He smiled as he turned towards the nearest elevator.

She smiled as a nurse headed her way with a huge bouquet of lilies and balloons. She loved lilies they were her mother's favorite. She opened the door for the nurse wider and walked in right along with her.

She immediately looked to her father on the bed. He was fast asleep. They really hadn't had time to talk since he told her what was going on. She didn't care that her real father was there, Patrick would always be her dad no matter what. She kissed him on the forehead and wiped her hand across his brow.

"Is he running a fever, he seems warm to me?" she asked her.

"Just a little one, but we are giving him so antibiotics for that. It's normal after a body has gone through his type of trauma he's doing quite well. Are you his daughter?" she asked politely.

Amy froze at that question she didn't actually no how to answer. She took a deep breath and thought about it.

"Yes, I am. How did you guess?"

"You have his eyes."

She smiled at that, she guess she did, they were Jordan's eyes as well.

"These were delivered early this morning. I've been meaning to bring them in when he was awake but I always miss it. So I decided they should greet him when he woke up. Maybe put a smile on that handsome face."

"Their lovely, red lilies, their rare and my mom's favorite." She smiled.

"There's a card, I'll leave you alone so you can have some time." She smile leaving.

Amy smiled as she saw that there was a card. She nearly lost her lunch when she saw that it had a red smiley face on the card. She fumbled for the tab and read the card. The words hurt her deeply, this was not happening again. It was time she ended it once and for all. She kissed Patrick once more as she left the room on a mission.

*FR*

Teresa Lisbon was just breaking rules all over the place. First she had spent the better half of the morning explaining that she hadn't broken any laws by being in love with Patrick Jane and she was sure that it was not getting in the way of their work, and now she was trying to find a suspect with the twin of her what was Jane? Was he really her boyfriend? Yea, so now she had his boyfriend, surrounding the house of a suspect with her. She told him to stay in the car, but he wouldn't just like his counterpart. He did however, down the vest that she had passed to him, but he seemed even more scared than Jane ever was in this kind of situation.

"Okay Cho, Van Pelt I want the two of you to take the left and Rigsby and I will meet about with you around the right side of the house. You Jordan you stay here beside the car." She explained.

"What? I put on the stupid vest, are you really going to make me stand by the car like some little chicken shit?"

"Yes I would prefer you inside the car, but I don't know if I can trust you around the siren. Your brother seemed to like that a lot so you stand here and if the bad guy comes scream or wave your hands or something." Lisbon patted him on the shoulder and walked off with Rigsby.

"Do you think this was a good idea boss?" Rigsby whispered as they walked along the side of the house.

"No, something tells me this Jane is going to be more trouble than the original.

He watched them all walk off and took in his surroundings. He guess this was the ghetto. The rundown buildings reminded him of where he and his family lived when they weren't traveling with the circus. Those three months were always the best for him, he loved them more than the carnival. That was the thing with him, he was as smart as Jane he just didn't like being a showman. It looked like his brother still pretended to be a showman. You would think he would be afraid of showing off but he could tell as they looked at him that they kept waiting for him to pull the rabbit from a hat. He was just as good as his brother, but if they wanted smoke and mirrors they were in the wrong place.

He turned to the left when he thought he heard a noise and sure there was a noise. The perp was coming at him like a bat out of hell and he was swinging a pipe of all things. A freaking pipe and he thought he was going to let him get away.

Teresa Lisbon was on the hells of one Perrington Romeraz who was wanted in suspicion of viciously raping and killing his girlfriend and he was heading right for one Jordan Jane or Matheson, he was heading for her current thorn in her side.

"CBI freeze Perrington! " She shouted but he just kept on running towards Jordan who was about to blindsided.

Jordan took out his hand and forcibly clotheslined the guy causing him to drop to the ground. Then he took out a small gun from one of his pockets and aimed it at the guy on the ground.

"Freeze, we're the police you shouldn't be running!" he shouted with a smile that was so Jane.

"Did you see that? My god that was awesome, he actually thought he was going to swipe me with that pipe!" he beamed. He hadn't gotten this kind of rush in months.

"You have a gun, why do you have a gun?" Lisbon asked dragging him away from the perp as Cho handcuffed him and read him his rights.

"I was coming on a ride along with the police to catch a suspected killer, why the hell wouldn't I have a gun? I got a permit for it, only a fool would be out here without any kind of weapon to defend himself. Oh I see." He sighed when it dawned on him.

"Yea your brother doesn't carry a weapon. He knows that anything can happen and he knows that we have his back."

"Well he's stupid. He needs to get over his fear of guns, what happened to us when we were kids was kids. His stupid phobia is going to get him killed."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were kids-"

"That was total badass man! Boss can we keep him too?" Rigsby asked finally joining the rest of the team.

"All of you in the car now." She sighed pulling her new consultant towards their car.

A/N: There you have it a new chapter with lots of stuff that I hope you found interesting. I don't know this story had gotten away from me for a while but now I know where it needs to be and what is going to happen. Sorry no Jisbon this chapter but I've decided that the next chapter will be full only with Jisbon as Lisbon spends the day with Jane at the hospital. Are you guys still in there with me? All feedback I important to me, so drop me a line. So many questions right? Who was Alex talking to? Where has Amy gone? Why does Jordan have a gun? What happened when they were kids? Should this story continue? Hope to hear from you soon.


	14. Distorted Memories

Chapter 14: Distorted Memories Part 1

There was nothing unusual about Kimball Cho coming into the precinct with a perp. What was different was Agent Teresa Lisbon right behind him carrying a look alike of her consultant shouting profanities. She would argue with Jane for sure, but this time around she was practically foaming at the mouth as she cursed this man. Whatever he had done had her good and pissed.

"You are to sit here and don't move." She shouted shoving him into the couch that his clone normally occupied.

"I don't understand what has you so upset, if it weren't for me he would have gotten away. I have a permit to use the gun and I didn't even fire it I just was protecting myself."

"You are not a police officer, you are not a consultant, you are not an employee or affiliated with any form of law enforcement. Do you understand what that would have meant for us if you would have taken the law into your own hands?"

"I would have been thanked for getting a wanted rapist off the street. You are overreacting." He replied.

"Overreacting! Do you not realize that you could have been killed? How would I have explained to your brother?"

"I'm sure he would've been thrilled." Jordan firmly stated.

"You are unbelievable." She told him as she walked off towards her office.

"You like that fact." He smirked watching her walk away. He tried but failed as he watched her ass as she walked away.

*FR*

Amy sat in the café trying to calm her nerves. She had removed the note before Patrick woke up to see it. He didn't need that right now. No one needed it. She knew it was a mistake coming here, letting him back into her life. Things were so fucked, and this shooting was not making anything any better. Red John, how long would he taunt them? When would all be over? She knew the answer to that; things would be over when she finally told the truth about that night. Once she told the truth maybe everything truly would be alright.

Flashback

Amy watched from her hiding spot in the ceiling as her mother and uncle got in a heated argument.

"I'm so sick of this game that you are playing; do you think that I will keep coming back to you Angela? He's my brother, and I do want us to get past our problems.

"Oh please, you like it that I still call on you every time that he puts that damn show or something else before me. You thrive on the moment that I call and say that I need you. So I need you Jordan, I need you tell me that this is the right thing to do. Tell me to leave him."

"Never call me again." He shouted turning to leave.

"Jordan please you don't understand. I love him." She pleaded.

"No you don't understand I love you, and I'm tired of always being second best. Never call me again; I'm tired of you playing with my heart. Next time you call me, I won't be so nice." He pushed her violently as he stormed from the house.

She remembered falling asleep right there but not to longer later she awaken by shouts from that same spot.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" her mother shouted.

She tried to readjust herself to see what was going on but she couldn't see. She saw a man with blonde hair drag her mother to her bedroom and he her cry out. Something was very wrong. She quickly slid from her hiding spot and ran to Charlotte's room.

Once she got there she noticed that the room was empty. Her bed had ben slept in but the room was empty, that meant only one thing, she had went to sleep with their mother. Very quietly Amy began to creep down the hall towards her parent's room.

The sounds got louder and she still couldn't see much but she knew that hair, it was, it couldn't be could it? She glanced towards the bed, and she saw Charlotte lying there but there was something wrong, there was blood…."

"Charlie!" She had practically screamed before she realized. It caused the person to turn around and she thought she'd die. He slapped her mother, and turned towards her.

She took off down the hall, she knew that if she stopped she'd be caught and she didn't need that. She just needed to make it to her room and to her phone. She reached her room and slammed the door behind her. She could hear him coming and she was feeling panicky. She reached the closet and then it clicked. She knew what she had to do, she went to the switch by the wall and…

A/N: I know I know where the hell is the Jisbon? Next chapter I promise. Have you figured it out yet? I assure you nothing you think is what's really happening. The next chapter will be soon I promise. I just wanted to get something out u know. So here you go, I love all feedback.

Happy Mother's Day! To all my readers and as always thanks for giving my stories a try.


	15. Distorted Memories 2

Distorted Memories Part 2

Patrick Jane was in pain. He never thought he could be more pain in his entire life than he was right now and he had been blown up before. It wasn't the chest per say, it was all the stretching. He had no feeling in his legs he knew that, but his mind didn't. It set out irregular bouts of pain and all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and die but he couldn't. Amy was there, he was so close to something important but it was just around the next corner every time he was close enough to grasp it.

Amelia Earl was his current tormenter. She had come in with a false premise of pain meds. She smiled and told him that she would make him feel so much better but first they had to get him sitting straighter, and they had to stretch his legs. He would never get back on his feet if he didn't get them moving. He pointed out that he couldn't in fact get them moving and she just smiled and told him that was what she was there for, she would have him back on his feet in no time. She knew that she meant well but really she should never make promises that she nor anyone else could keep.

Amelia Ear knew immediately that this was going to be a tough case. Patrick Jane had been through so much, she had seen his medical chart and it broke her heart. Not only had he been blown up in the past couple of years, she didn't know if he remembered her or not but she had been his nurse in a mental institution not too far from here. It was no way in the file that was in front of her but a man with that power could easily get that expunged from records. The thing was why would he get rid of that, she knew what had happened to his family to bring on such a thing. He had gotten rid of that but the things of his childhood he kept, he kept them there for anyone to see. Some of the things she had read made her shudder just thinking about them. This was a poor man, but she was going to get him well and back on his feet.

"Very good Mr. Jane." She cheered as she helped him get back in bed.

She noticed that it was hard for him to catch his breath, so she quickly put the oxygen that still attached to his bed in his nose and told him to take deep breaths. She saw that it was having a calming effect on him. He was relaxing into his pillows.

"Now that you're nice and comfy, is there anything I can get for you?" she asked.

"Lisbon, I want Lisbon." He moaned miserably closing his eyes.

Amelia wasn't sure what the hell a Lisbon was but she damn well was going to find out.

*FR*

Lisbon sat at her desk trying her best to keep calm but she kept glancing out her office at the seat where he sat. On any other day when she looked out there and saw those eyes and that hair she would get this overwhelming feeling, a feeling of love that she had to keep to herself. Now when she looked out there, all she wanted to do was throttle the poor guy. What did he mean by Jane would probably be happy if he got shot? There were so many questions and she needed the answer to them badly. First she had to answer her cell that was ringing.

*FR*

Jordan tries but fails at getting comfortable on the couch. He can tell immediately that the couch belongs to his brother. He can imagine him lying in this very spot staring at the spot that looks like Liberace but he is sure that his brother will say that it looked like someone cooler like Elvis. This was his family. He shunned folks like he and his father with good reason and leaned on the people in this very room to be his family. He couldn't blame him; everyone looked so likeable really they did. He looked up and noticed the redhead was staring again.

"What?" he finally asks unable to take her staring any longer?

"It's just the two of you look so much alike. I know you're not him, but I mean you're wearing a suit." She told him.

"Oh the suit, but it was totally my idea. Did Paddy tell you why he wears the suit?"

"I just figured it was something from the fake psychic days."

"No, our mom started the suit thing. She always wanted us to be her little gentleman. She was one of those mothers who were proud to have two little clones and therefore we had to be in as many matching outfits as possible. It was what we started doing in our spare time as well, but then we started performing in the show.

"Oh you were in the show too, what did you the two of you do together. Jane tells us that his father called him "The Boy Wonder" were you two The Wonder Twins?" she asked intrigued turning away from her work.

"My brother and I had a competition between the two of us. It was sort of a anything you can do I can do better kind of thing and in the end I always lost. So I started keeping the books and going to school full time, while Paddy did all the carnie stuff, but I was practicing some things."

"What?" Van Pelt knew in a way what she was doing was wrong but Jane never shared anything and she wanted to know something of his past besides dead bodies and blood everywhere.

"My mother had a great show. She was a daredevil. She did a full show of acrobatics and then she would shoot a bow, or knives, sometimes you did tricks with the gun, she was amazing and I wanted to make her proud of me, since Paddy was with dad I thought that maybe she and I could have a show of our own."

"That sounds great, I can tell that you really wanted to do it. I can tell that you loved your mother very much the way your face lights up whenever you talked about her. How long has it been since she died, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Paddy has really never shared anything with you about what happened to our mother?"

"He never talks about anything like that. He's always closed off I just figured he lost her when you were young. Well he was young; you my friend were a surprise. Never knew you existed."

Grace was on the edge of her seat for he was about to say. He had been so animated telling her everything and nothing couldn't prepare her for what he said next.

"Amelia Jane was a beautiful woman. When I look at Amy I see her, figures my little girl would look like her. I see a lot of my mom in her and that's why I don't want her in that world bad things happen and it can be an accident. My mom was always safe, ask anybody. I killed our mother Grace, i wanted my mother to be proud of me and I wanted to show her this trick I learned and I just shot her. There was so much blood."

Grace knew she was sitting there with her mouth wide open but really what can a person do after that.

*FR*

_They were just going to get ice cream like always. He knew that they would banter over which flavor to get and then they would compare themselves to the couple on the show. This was easy, this was Lisbon. He could let her this far in and still be alright with everything. He could, couldn't he? He wanted more, every day he craved her, he longed for their lips to become one and the world would keep spinning, wouldn't it?_

_He never thought he'd be a hero, but he had a gun and he thought he was going to point it at Lisbon, and this time he did._

_He shot her right in front of him and he stood there like a coward. He watched her body crumble like a rag doll and lie in a pool of blood._

_"Lisbon! Lisbon please don't leave me!" he pleaded_

_He shook her and she wouldn't wake up._

_"Wake up Lisbon! Wake up! I need you! Lisbon!_

Lisbon had managed to slip away from her Jane Clone. She hadn't gotten a call that Jane had needed her and she dropped everything. She dropped everything to run to the man that well she knew that she loved. They really hadn't talked since he went through this whole ordeal. I mean what do you say to a guy in this situation. Sorry that you got shot for me? She knew that the guy shot him because they were together, it was like even strangers knew what neither one of them were willing to say out loud. As if they said it out loud something bad was going too happened. She was no fool, she knew why he wouldn't tell her she was a detective after all. He kept her close enough to stay, but he wouldn't cross that line that would put her in danger of Red John. Well they weren't getting any older. Well she knew that she wasn't and he was way older than her. It was time that she fought for what she wanted.

She heard him screaming her name before she even entered the room, and when she entered it broke her heart. He was thrashing in the bed trying to get up, but the bottom half of his body was protesting and the nurses were trying to keep him in bed and wake him up all at the same time.

"Lisbon!" he called out again.

This time she was there to take his hand when he reached out for her.

"Jane it's me, I'm here calm down. I'm right here." She told him soothingly and she pulled some of his sweat stained curls from his brow.

She watched as his eyes popped open and their eyes met. She had never seen this look on Jane's face before and it scared her. It was sort of mad determination. Before she realized he had pulled her closer and kissed her as if his life depended on it, and before she realized she was kissing him right back.

A/N: FINALLY RIGHT! I hope you liked it. Next chapter Amy meets up with Jordan and even more is revealed and even more Jisbon. Thanks for all the new watchers I hope I thanked and commented on all of you individually if not drop me another line and I will do it. Part 3 of this chapter sooner than later promise. Next up new chapter of Sarah.


	16. Chapter 16

You know what they say that when you're kissed the earth moves? Isn't that a song lyric? I feel the earth move under my feet; I feel the sky tumbling down? That was one of many thoughts that was going through her head as she stood paralyzed by the lips of one Patrick Jane.

She would be a fool if she said that she never thought about what it would be like to kiss him. She had thought about it a lot and well this was not living up to her fantasy. For one he'd been in the hospital for a while so his lips were a bit chap, but once you got past that, well then it was pure heaven.

Patrick didn't quite know what had made him do this, the moment he sat this plan into motion he knew that it was wrong. It was wrong on so many levels, but the heart wants what the heart wants. He knew that a Red John spy could be anywhere and in the end Teresa could probably pay in more ways in one, but right now he just didn't care. He had to feel her lips against his. He thought back to the last person that he kissed, and he had to shake away those thoughts, this was not a moment to bring up Lorelei. A kiss from Lorelei was business, it was an in to find out about that bastard, but a kiss from Teresa…..was pure heaven.

The kiss probably would have lasted a while longer but they were interrupted by a nurse clearing her throat.

"Is everything alright in here Mr. Jane? We heard you shouting."

"Everything is fine Monica, Teresa is taking fine care of me. " he stated laying on the charm thick.

"I'm sure she is." She smirked leaving the two alone.

"So, I guess we should talk about what just happened." She stated taking a seat.

"Why?" he asked leaning back into his pillows.

Just like that the moment was gone, and the two of them sat in an awkward silence.

*FR*

Jordan was sitting in front of Grace having a very intense conversation on his cellphone. She wanted whoever was on the line to hang up, because she had to have heard him wrong. He killed his mother, but why was he standing before her and not in some jail someplace. Of course if it was an accident like she assumed then of course he wouldn't be in jail but there would be a record of it somewhere right? She had run his name time she found out that Jane had a brother, and it wasn't on file. What was going on?

"Fine." She heard him shout into the receiver before hanging up.

"Bad call?" she questioned.

"I've been away from my practice for a longer time than expected. I have patients that I have to be seeing."

"So I guess you'll be leaving soon?"

"Once I know that my brother is okay but that's still a few days from now. Listen Grace, it was nice talking to you, but there's someplace I need to be." He smiled as he excused himself.

She watched him walk away without a word. There was so much on her mind, but she knew that she probably wouldn't get anymore answers from Jordan. Something told her he was just like his brother and was going for the shock value of telling her that. She had exactly what she needed to find answers right at her fingertips. She turned around and began tapping at her keyboard.

*FR*

Amy knew that she had been waiting there an hour and still her father hadn't shown up. Enough was enough, she knew that she had kept this secret to long. It was time to tell someone. She had to tell someone, when she saw that bouquet she knew that she had to get rid of it. If her uncle would've seen them he would've blown a gasket. He couldn't even walk, he didn't need to be worried about Red John. She would handle him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" a voice from the left asked.

"Grandpa, how long have you been standing there?" she asked uneasy.

"So it's grandpa now? I've not be here too long but long enough to know that something is on your mind.

"Yea sorry, I didn't want to call you grandpa in front of Teresa. I don't think she brought up to speed yet on the whole family background yet."

"Yea we are a complicated bunch. Is there a reason why you're out here alone? Where's your little one?" he asked concerned.

"I'm waiting on dad, we have to talk."

"That sounds serious, about what?"

"Red John, he sent Patrick a little gift."

"Have you told anyone? I think that Lisbon woman is around here somewhere."

"No, but you're right. Right after I talk to him, I guess I'll be talking to her. I have to put an end to this grandpa, but I'm so afraid of what it's going to do to Patty."

"What is it? What has got you so afraid?"

"I remember everything about that night. I know who killed my mom; I know who Red John is.

**_Flashback_**

_He didn't know how long he had been waiting in the bushes. Many had come and gone and he waited patiently for his in. He needed to get in there and say what he needed to say and get out unseen. He watched the door open one more time, and this time it was Jordan leaving, it had been hours since __**HE **__left. He probably was still basking in the afterglow of what he had said about him on the TV. He thought he knew so much. Tonight he would prove that he had the upper hand._

_Angela Jane couldn't believe she had done it again. Jordan had come just like she asked of him and she'd turned him away. He looked so hurt when he left and he said he wasn't coming back, could she believe that? No there was no need to worry about that he always came back. _

_Just as soon as she thought that there was a knock on the door. She couldn't help but smile as she smoothed down her hair and fixed her dress._

_"I knew you'd come back, I just want to say that…" her trail of thought was halted by who stood before her._

_"Hello Angela, we need to talk about something very important."_

_"Mr. Jane, do come in." she sighed as she opened the door for her father in law._

_A/N: _So are you guys surprised? Their father is Red John. I finally know where this story is going but I just need ur help with one thing. Should I let Amy be his daughter, or should she stay Jordan's?


	17. Chapter 17

_Angela was a bit surprised when she opened the door to see her father in law standing there. He hadn't been around for a while; she could tell by his appearance that he was on a hustle of some kind. His hair was now dyed blonde and he looked more like his sons, she was sure he was using that as a way in to some poor saps to get their money. _

_"What can I do for you Alex?" she asked politely letting him in._

_"Angela I've been waiting all day to catch you alone. I think you and I have to talk about a few things."_

_"What's on your mind?"_

_"You, this constant game that you play with them, you're like your father more and more every day."_

_"I'm nothing like him! That is the reason that Patrick and I got away from that life, I didn't want to be anything like him. Amy deserved a better life, and thanks to your son I now have it."_

_"You play with their hearts. You have Patrick; he'd do anything for you. He's given you everything that you could ever want and you've just spat in his face."_

_"You're one to talk. It's because of you that he ran. His boy wonder, you put everything on his shoulders. You used him, drained him dry, and disowned him when he left. He was the second son to get away from you. He had to you ruined people, I'm only sorry that it took a bullet for your wife too…._

_"That's enough! I have enough of you running your mouth. You have to be taught a lesson, and I'm the person to teach it to you._

_He was overtaken by the rage he had been trying to keep inside as he grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her towards the bedroom._

_End flashback_

Emma had been screaming her grandfather's name for the last ten minutes with no response. She was really starting to worry about him. She had told him that she remembered that night and then all of a sudden it was like he zoned out or something. Maybe he wouldn't be the person to tell what she remembered.

"Grandpa are you alright?" she asked him gently nudging his shoulder.

Alex Jane was immediately brought back to reality once she touched him. She had said that she remembered, but what exactly did she remember. There was no way that she could remember everything, she wouldn't have been able to keep this to herself this long would she?

"Emma, why don't you come take a walk with me, tell me everything that you remember."

"I was going to meet my dad, I think I should tell him what I remember first."

"Please, I'm just so worried about your uncle and I could really use some company right now. I want to help you in anyway that I can, so come take a walk with your grandpa."

"Well okay." She sighed getting up and walking in step with her grandfather.

*FR*

I was jolted awake. At first I had no idea why. It was a long afternoon, but I still couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It was something, it meant something this that was happening was real. I was getting butterflies, and that warm tingly sensation that I told myself that I would never feel for anyone but Jane, Jane isn't just anyone he's Jane.

"Lisbon." Jane groaned from behind her.

That's when she realized what woke her up. A few hours ago she supposed to cut through the silence that was taking up shop in the room, and just to give him comfort that she knew they both needed she had crawled into bed with him. Sure it was against the rules, and so out of character for her it didn't matter, she needed to hold him as much as he needed to hold her. It was him though, he was dreaming.

"Lisbon I'm so sorry. Don't hurt her, take me instead!" he whimpered.

"Jane! Jane your dreaming wake up." She shook him but he remained asleep.

"I won't let you take her too you bastard!" he almost growled.

She froze was he dreaming about Red John? The way he said too. These feelings that he was showing her, she loved it but did it really take a bullet for him to show her any kind of affection? Would he be feeling this way if he wasn't paralyzed?

"Teresa!" he shouted as he came back to awareness.

She wasn't shocked when he took her in his arms and began to whisper words of comfort to her. She knew it wasn't for her benefit it was for his. She held him back and told him everything was going to be okay. It was though because they were together. She would be his rock, and she would get him through this. She would protect him and she would get him back up on his feet and if Red John or anyone else thought they could mess with this well they had another thing coming because she would use her gun if she had to.

"It's okay Patrick, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine, and well get through this as long as we're together. I love you."

There she had finally said it. He had said it once before so it was only natural that she would say it to him. Now all he had to do was say it back. Why wasn't he saying it back?

"Teresa I'm so sorry, I just can't do this." He sighed into her touch.

Just like that her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Author's note: I'm sorry. I know what you're thinking. I'm thinking it too. This chapter is stupid and I need for it to end, I mean what the heck is going on with Amy and Red John and who the heck is Red John is he the dad or the grandpa. I apologize, I was writing one thing and then this plot bunny jumped out at me and is this story even remotely going the way that it started? Hell if no. I'm thankful that you are all still hanging in there with me and this is a Jisbon story and it will get better I just got to wrap up some things and get rid of some other people. It's going to be good and I hope you are still enjoying it. Comments make me smile, well the good ones, the bad ones make me a bit angry but it's fine. Just write something and let me know that you're reading.

Oh sadly I might be out of internet for a while so it might be a bit longer getting an update from anything. Okay let me get this posted. Let me know what you guys think.


	18. Chapter 18

"Alex!" Amy shouted as she started awake.

She looked around and was confused about her surroundings. The last thing that she remembered was she was waiting for her father to show up. She had called him and told him to meet her but then her grandfather showed up. It was dark where she was, and chilly. She got the feeling that she wasn't underground, but she wasn't out in the open either. She reached for a light switch and she thought she'd scream when she realized where she was.

"Oh shit." She gasped wondering if anyone would ever find her.

*FR*

Jordan could've kicked himself when he arrived to the meeting spot late. He didn't mean to get held up with Grace, and he surely didn't mean to make it slip about their mother. She had no idea what she would do with that kind of information but she was great with computers so by now she was staring at the gruesome murder of one Mary Elizabeth Jane. He would deal with that later. Right now he had to find Amy.

"Dad what are you doing here?" he asked surprised to see his father their instead of Amy.

"I think I need to be asking you that question, you were supposed to be meeting Amy here almost an hour ago, what held you up?"

"I know and I'm sorry, I was just having some fun at the CBI when I got the call from her, I was trying to get a feel on Jane and why he spends all his time there. I can see it from the logic of being close to Red John and his case, but besides that I just don't get it."

"Oh I think you do get it. It's because of that Lisbon woman and she and your brother have something going that could be special and I don't think you need to be there planting yourself in their business. You did it before with that trash and see what-"

"Angela was not trash! Don't you say that about her god dammit!" he shouted cutting him off from all his rant.

"A decade later and that harlot has still got you by the balls! Angela was no Angel, what kind of woman has a brother by one and marries the other. She had you boys against each other her whole life. The best thing she ever did was dying."

"How can you say that, she and her daughter were butchered by a serial killer. Your granddaughter barely escaped with her life, and she doesn't even recall it, it was so traumatizing."

"That's what I think she needs to talk to you about. When I got here she was so upset, I tried to calm her down but she just ran off. I have no idea where she went."

"Did you call James?"

"She is still running around with that boy, she has no idea what Jimmy Marlowe is capable of, when your mother and I-"

"None of that matters! God we don't live that life anymore dad, we got away. Angela is dead, a vicious killer butchered her and Patrick's little girl but you never say anything about that. All you say is that Angela had it coming. Really, how can you be so callous and cruel? Amy knows what you think about her mother, that's why she kept the secret of Emma away from the both of us because of you. Isn't it time that we bury this hatchet. Someone shot Patrick, he may never walk again, are we still going to sit here and talk about Angela Ruskin? She's dead and gone."

"She's dead and gone, but what she did lingers on. Why can't you find someone to love you for you, all you do is go after whatever your brother has, you are better than that. Stop being a whiny crybaby you are a doctor be proud. You're a Jane for God's sake."

"I'm not a Jane, I don't use that name anymore. There's just no getting through to you is there, do you know where Amy went? She sounded terrified on the phone. What if she is remembering, what if she knows who that bastard is?"

"I really have no idea where she went, she just ran off. I hope she's not remembering it couldn't be good for her, I mean that's what you said right? As long as she was in a fugue state and didn't remember all the events of that night she was safe, just as Patrick not remembering who she is?"

"Patrick remembers who she is?" Jordan snapped.

"That's not what I meant; of course he remembers that she's Amy. He just doesn't remember the important parts, that he is her father."

"He is not her father!" Jordan practically growled.

"See there's that fire. You try to act as if we're nothing alike but we are, we are very much alike. It hurt you to deepest core that she preferred him. That even when he was in a nuthouse slitting his wrist every other day and not giving a damn if he was dead or alive, he didn't even remember where she was. It kills you that she still prefers him to be her father instead of you. Must hurt those Ruskin woman always pick Patrick over you. Tell me, when you are going to just give up on them and just let whatever happens to them happen."

"God, you have Patrick so fooled. He thinks you've changed, but I know you haven't. I see you dad, I see you. If I gave up on her I'd be you, and I'd rather die than have that. I have to find her, if you see her give me a call."

Alex Jane watched as his son walked off and try as he may he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He had done it, he had captured Amy. She would be his final piece of the puzzle. He had been such a fool for so long. Patrick was now half the man that he use to be, and he had a woman who would stand by him no matter what. It was sweet sort of, he was happy that his gunman had missed. Now he would take Amy from him, and he'd be broken. No woman wants a man broken physically and emotionally. He'd finally make him pay for leaving him so many years ago, and he finally get rid of the last Ruskin. The game was approaching its last big bang.

*FR*

Her back had stiffened, she didn't realize it but she knew that she was holding her breath. She had practically told this man that she loved him, she had said the words. She had been wanting to say it since he got out of jail for killing the man that he thought was Red John. She thought that he'd leave her and never know. So she had said it and now he can't do this.

He sighed into her back. She smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. He loved that smell on her, and that's why it hurt to say this to her. She would never understand, but he had to say it.

"I can't do this, all the exercises and then in the end I still may never walk again. I can't do that to you. I can't make you wait and I may never be the Jane I use to be." He looked away. He couldn't stand how his mind was in shambles and he couldn't hide behind anything because he was open now. He was more open than he had been in a long time.

Once Lisbon had stopped her heart from trying to hammer out of her chest she turned around to be face to face with one Patrick Jane. She could tell that he was tired, and that the work that he had been putting forward was taking a toll on him, but she knew one thing. She knew that she didn't care how she had Patrick Jane just cared that she had him.

"I really don't care Jane; I'll see you through this just as long as we can be together."

He held her close to him. It would've been have been so cliché if he kissed her now. He just wanted to be close to her. For her to know that right here right now he was truly starting to be happy. There was just a few more things that needed to be done.

"Teresa I have to tell you something very important about Amy."

A/N: Well I officially think I've murdered this story, do you agree? More soon, I did like some of it. Let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay well I got some positive feedback from last night's chapter so I was feeling inspired and decided to give another little taste.

Amy jerked coming back awake, she couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep again. He must have drugged her. She looked around again and the emotion once again tried to take her. She couldn't believe it, he remembered her.

As she walked around the room, she was sad. He had finished it, she remembered that fateful night when she had ran from her grandfather to this shelter. It was just a shell then. No furniture was inside, just a little hammock that he had allowed her to come up in once to take a nap after they started the first day of construction. Now though it was truly her castle in the sky. She went to the window and looked out to the beach. She had a perfect view of the beach as she sat in her castle in the trees. It was nice; she had to get the hell out of there.

She quickly ran to the door which she knew was a wasted attempt, but a girl had to try. She knew his next move; he was going to get her daughter. She just prayed that James wasn't stupid enough to hand her over.

*FR*

Amelia Earl ran from the room and directly into the arms of one crazy looking detective.

"What is going on?" Lisbon asked already unlocking her gun from her hip.

"There's no need for that, it's just he won't let me help him. I know that the regimen can be hard and very painful, but what could happen for him in the long hall. I just thought that he would want to get back up on his feet again, and then there's Amy."

"What about Amy?" Teresa asked again. She had just learned the truth about the girl and she knew what she meant to her partner.

"She's missing, her father came by earlier and told him that he was supposed to meet her but he was late. He fears the worst, I don't know if you know this but Mr. Jane and I have a past together."

"Really?" she asked confused.

"Back when this first started and I mean ten years ago with Charlotte and Angela. He was taken to that place and I was there. He was such a broken man back then, I prayed that something or someone could help him and then Dr. Miller came and he was able to get out of there. I know because of you is the reason that he could stay out."

Lisbon tried but failed at keeping the blush from creeping up on her cheeks. She had to get the conversation off of her and back on the person at hand Jane.

"Tell you what let me talk to him, give us about twenty minutes and come back."

"Sure thing, I'm sure can do it. I just can't see him giving up like this."

"Give me twenty minutes, he just needs a little pep talk I can bring him around." She told her as she gave the woman's shoulder a pat and entered the hospital room.

When she walked in the room she wasn't surprised to see a scowling Patrick Jane sitting in a corner. He looked up when he saw that it was her.

"Jane people like Amelia are trying to help you."

"I don't need anyone's help, what are you doing here anyway?"

"We found the guy driving getaway car at the store that night, they are going to question him soon. Something about it just doesn't add up. That's why you need to work with people on this and do the exercises, don't you want to get back on your feet?"

"I don't know what I want Teresa, I just want it to be over.' He sighed dramatically.

Teresa took that time to look to the door and that's when she saw the back of Amelia walking away. She had been standing there the whole time.

"You think she fell for it?" Jane asked.

"Oh yea she fell for it. I can't believe that she's working for Red John, she's been so nice."

"Too nice, and that's how he got in here to send those flowers. She's probably reporting to him right now that I'm depressed and giving up." He tried but he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

"Are you sure this is going to work? You've gone this route before?"

"It was different before. Before I was alone and I was willing to sacrifice everything for him. Not this time, I have my family all around me. I have to get him to come to me, I have to find Amy."

"We're working on it, that's what I came here for, James' alibi checked out. He was at his house with Emma, she's still there with him."

"Not for long, my dad said that he'd pick her up and keep her safe. I would normally have liked Jordan to get her but he's beside himself with guilt."

"He doesn't have a thing to be guilty about." She told him reassuringly.

"I know, but he'll never forgive himself if something happens to her. It will be the second time that he was right there and unable to save her."

"When was the first?"

With just one look of Patrick she knew when the first time was, and regretted asking.

"I'm so sorry, but don't worry. I'll find her, I will not let you lose another daughter." she sighed as she climbed in bed with him. Since they were officially she just couldn't stop herself from wanting to touch him all the time.

"It's okay. I know you will, we have the best team in Sacramento. We'll find her and we'll get rid of Red John for good. My dad is going to check in on Emma over at James'. I'm just glad that when he took her he didn't get Emma as well."

"Where's your brother?"

"At the CBI, I think he may really be getting on Van Pelt's nerves. He's just too you in this kind of situation, its freaking people out."

"It's Red John; he doesn't want to lose her."

"He won't, Amelia will lead him right to us, get some rest. The battle is just beginning."

*FR*

She was frantic now. She had been cooped up inside for too long. She could only imagine what her father was thinking right now, and not to mention her real father. It was weird thinking about Jordan that way. A father, he really wanted to be there for her. She had been so wrong about him, everything about that night was so confusing but she was starting to remember and now she remembered that she had seen him once before the hospital.

**Flashback**

_She had gotten away. She felt so guilty about leaving her mother and Charlotte there but she could see, there was no hope for them and she had to be able to tell. She didn't know how long she had been there, but she knew that the sun had come up and gone down again more than once._

_She looked around this little treehouse and there wasn't much there. She could see that it would be perfect one day, and that her dad had thought of everything just the way that she wanted. Now though only thing there was the Bean Bag Chair that she had left there a few nights ago and a few sodas and stuff for sandwiches in the little fridge in the corner. That wasn't much, and the thing that she really wanted hadn't been installed yet. She'd kill for an actual toilet._

_She had almost forgotten about this when she was trying to get away. Everything was fuzzy and she had hit her head when she was running through the tunnels. Who would have ever thought that a girl could get her dad to build her a secret passageway? He did though, just for her. It was there secret, not even her mother knew. Maybe if she would have told Charlotte maybe she could have gotten away too._

_"Amy!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her._

_She ran to the entrance and stopped in her tracks. It was someone who looked a lot like her daddy, but it wasn't. It wasn't him for the second time that day; she tensed when the figure came closer to her._

_"Come on sweetie, you're safe now. Come on take my hand, your daddy told me to come and get you."_

_She realized it was her uncle and before she knew it she rushed to be in his arms._

_"I was so scared; I thought he was going to get me too. Where's daddy?" she cried into his shoulder._

_He sighed into her and without skipping a beat he told her that everything was going to be alright._

**_End flashback_**

At that moment she cried. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't. He had found her, her daddy had found her. She had spent most of her childhood after the death of her mother and sister thinking that he didn't love her but when she needed to be saved he had found her. He rescued her, and now she might not ever be able to tell him she loved her. It just wasn't fair.

"Oh dry your eyes darling, it'll all be over soon." Alex cackled from the doorway.

She quickly dried her eyes, but her smart comeback got caught in her throat when she saw that her grandfather was standing in the doorway with her daughter in her arms.

"What are you doing with her? How'd you get her, where's James? He wouldn't just give her to you, what have you done with James!" she asked hysterically.

"Now just relax sweetness, I brought Emma here so she could say goodbye to her momma. Don't you worry your pretty little head about James; you'll going to be joining him soon."

When he said that Amy did the first thing that came to her mind, she screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick Jane awoke frightened. He didn't know what had caused him to wake but something had. He quickly took in his surroundings and he noticed two things. One he was no longer in the hospital room he was in when he fell asleep, and secondly he wasn't alone. He closed his eyes and quickly let the soothing caress of his companion soothe his shaky body.

"Are you okay? Should I get someone? They moved you to a new room but you were out like a light. Tomorrow we will be trying intense therapy to see if we can get you back on your feet? Do you remember any of that? Jane? Jane answer me, you got me freaking light you would not believe.

Patrick Jane was trying but failing to focus on the woman that was lying beside her. He could feel her but try as he may every time he tried to take in his surroundings all he kept seeing was bloody bodies of both Charlotte and Angela. Then he thought about where his little girl had been hiding for weeks while he was trapped in his mind. He was trying to cling to the now but his head was throbbing and his chest. His chest hurt.

"Patrick!" Lisbon shouted as she slapped his face.

"I couldn't protect her, I let her down." He said between gasps.

Teresa was a trained police officer and she was trying and failing at keeping it together. She had pushed the button but no one was coming to her rescue.

"I can't breathe! I…I've hurt so many…I'm….." he trailed off gasping for air that didn't seem to come.

Teresa stroked his head and did everything to calm him but it wasn't working. His skin had become ashen white and his brow was breaking out in a cold sweet. He was getting a fever, but he was shivering as if he were cold. He was going into shock.

"Somebody help us please!" she screamed when the voice at the nurse's station finally came on.

"Love you." He gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head.

*FR*

"Patrick!" Jordan shouted as he awoke frantically.

He kept getting this deep sensation of being buried alive. He looked around his surroundings and realized that he must have fallen asleep at CBI headquarters. He had been there since they had taken Amy, since his little girl had been lost yet again. It was a miracle the first time that she was found, but now, now the whole game plan was different. He was tying up loose ends and he knew that Patrick would be last, but now his baby girl and her baby girl were taken. God only knew what was happening to them. He could feel his heart desperately and failing at getting oxygen to the rest of his body. He decided just to let it happen and his whole world went black. The last thing he remembered was Van Pelt caressing his cheek, trying to give him comfort.

*FR*

He had only come back once after bringing in Emma. He brought dinner; he was almost sweet about it which was weird. It wasn't Red John who brought her dinner, it was her grandfather. He smiled as he passed her the Ribs and Potato Salad. It was almost as if there was switch that had been turned off maybe she could get him to let her go.

Just then the door opened and she held her breath because he walked in with a knife in his hand. Gone was the gentler face from earlier, no this was the face of the sadistic Red John.

"You've had enough goodbye time, come along Emma!" he practically barked as he plucked the sleeping child from her arms.

She only stirred for a minute and when she opened her chocolate eyes and saw the face of her grandpa she just sighed and went back to sleep.

"No please! Alex you can't do this." She begged once more.

"I have too, maybe this time Patrick will finally learn."

She had enough. There was something that she could do, and it was now or never. She rushed him before he could even think about it, and when he fell to his knees still clutching her daughter, she knew that she was at risk of hurting the girl but she'd still be alive. She took the fork that she had kept from dinner and shoved hard into the side of his neck causing him to release the girl and try frantically to remove it from his neck. She saw that the door was wide open. With adrenaline she didn't realize that she still had she ran towards it, hoping that safety was on the other side.

A/N: I know right short chapter and it seems to all be about heart attacks. I was feeling low and decided to punish them. No one will die promise. So do you think Amy is finally away?


	21. One to Go

Everything was moving quickly. She had never been a fan of those hospital dramas on the television but right now she was living one. They had finally come into the room and they forcefully pushed her out and dragged him down a hall to god knows where. She was scared and no one would tell her what was going z that she would allow to see her broken. She had already decided that she would call Grace, when she saw the familiar red head coming around the corner behind a gurney with Jane's duplicate on it.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked the frazzled agent. Finally glad for something to get her mind off of what was happening to Jane.

"I don't know. He's been at the station all day. I was afraid to leave him there by himself, I was just about to see if I could get him to go out with me to get something to eat, but then he just drops. It was uncanny; it was just like that time that Jane collapsed in front of me. I called an ambulance and he was practically catatonic. He's really worried about Patrick. I haven't even had the time to tell him about his poor mother.

"What about their mother?"

"He told me he had killed her boss, and well I just couldn't believe that. The way he said it all nonchalant, I couldn't believe that's how everything went down so did some digging to see what I could find out.

"What did you find out?"

"I think this is something that I need to tell him and Jane together. How's he doing?"

For that brief moment Teresa had been able to not think about what she had just seen but once again with Grace standing there before her and asking what had happened, it all came crashing down and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Oh Grace, I think that I'm about to lose him." She sobbed into her friends shoulder.

*FR*

He couldn't believe that the little bitch had gotten away. She was just like her mother! He loved his sons, but there love for that woman was ridiculous and he had to stop them from falling in the cycle that he had. Their mother was sweet, and she knew how to work what she had going for her and before he knew it he was married and in a carnival. He had always been a con man, it's what he was good at and that was fine, but when he met his wife, he thought together they could con the world. Things didn't end up that way, she was proud of what she did, but she didn't want to use it for personal gain, and then when they had the kids. They were both so special and she didn't want them in the show. Then that fateful day happened, and he had gotten rid of his problem. It was easier than he thought and he had even guilt tripped his son to staying with him because of it. Jordan was no match for Patrick, Patrick was the one that could've been so much but once again he got trapped down with a whore. A stupid whore who had bedded his brother once Patrick got out of range. He had to get rid of them, he had to get rid of all of those woman and then maybe Patrick would see where he belonged and what they could accomplish once the woman were out the way. That was if he could stop the bleeding and find that little bitch that had gotten away.

"Hello!" he screamed into his phone which had been ringing in his pocket.

"I think you need to get down here to the hospital like now sir." A voice replied.

"Are you out of your mind? Is that the hospital number that just came up, you know never to call me where people could trace it!" he screamed.

"We have a problem." She whispered.

"What?"

"Mr. Jane, I think that you should get down to the hospital as quick as you can. I don't think he has much time left." She told him and then she hung up.

*FR*

Kimball Cho should have known that he was not going to be able to sit down to a good meal because there was always something going on. He thought that he was safe since his common problem was currently in the hospital, but now he had the call that both he and his duplicate were fighting for his life. He had gotten two calls, not one but two. First his boss had called and although she tried to keep it together she was surly upset about something, something had had happened to Jane and now she was scared shitless. He always admired Lisbon, she could hold herself together no matter what was thrown at her that was until it came to him and all things flew out the window. So now he was grabbing his keys and heading over to the hospital. Hopefully he could find Rigsby, because he couldn't handle a crying Van Pelt, the sight of that was never pretty.

"Oh my god I'm glad you're here Cho! Once I got out of there I didn't stop running until I got here. We have to get Lisbon and everyone. He kill James, oh my god he killed James! It's my grandfather, my gramps is Red John!" Amy shouted to a stunned Cho who was shocked to see her standing on his doorstep clutching her baby when he opened the door.

*FR*

On the third floor of a hospital two identical gurneys containing two identical patients were wheeled into a hospital room. It had been touch and go for a while but now both of them were currently stable and resting comfortably. The door opened and one Amelia Earl walked in. She had made the call and he would be there shortly. She hated to see the game between the two ends, she hadn't been around for most of it but something told her that it was something made of legend. She would check their vitals and then get out of there before he arrived.

She approached the bed of Jordan first. He had been brought in last. She knew that this game was going to be coming to an end, but she didn't know it would be like this. She quickly filled up the syringe, and found the end of his IV. She would make this as quickly as possible.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jordan shouted taking her wrist before she could insert it into the IV.

"It's the sedative you ordered sir." She smiled.

"Very good, but it would be loss inserting it in me don't you think. It needs to go in Patrick. Now did you make the call?" he asked her as she approached his brother's bed.

"I did sir, and he's on his way. Are you sure that you're doing the right thing?"

"I'm doing the right thing Amelia and so are you. He'll sleep through all of this, and when he wakes up he'll have his little girl back, and that monster will be dead and gone."

"What will you have sir?" she asked.

Jordan thought about that as he watched her change the charts on their beds. He hated his brother, he really did and he'd never know. He'd never know why he hated him though. It wasn't because he thought that he was better than him, he was a doctor for crying out loud. It was that he wanted to be him, sure he had spent time in a mental institution and now was planning a manhunt on their father but he wanted what he had. He had Amy. She was his and he would admit that he had made her that summer that Patrick was forced to leave the carnival for a while, he had slept with Angela because he knew that he could. His father was right about one thing, Angela was not a good person and wasn't the person for his brother and he thought by doing that he would realize it. In the end he just made matters worse and there was a child involved now. He would kill just to see Amy's face light up for him like it did whenever she saw his brother but it didn't and it never would. He had pretended not to remember her these years to keep her safe and he thought that she would turn to him but she still found a way to maneuver her way back into his life and he couldn't be jealous of that because he loved her. He loved his daughter like she was his since the day she was born and it just wasn't fair. That's why he had to do this.

"I'll get the satisfaction of ridding the world of Red John for good, and they will destroy my brother. He'll be angry and he'll hate me, but in the end I'll be giving him the best gift he has ever gotten. A change at a family again, and he needs that more than stupid revenge. Now make sure his name is at the foot my bed, and get to his hideout and find Amy. I'll be sure to tell the cops how you helped me in the end.

"Good luck sir." She told him passing him the gun."

"I don't need luck, I've known how to use a gun since was eight years old." He removed the safety and placed it under the covers.

A/N: There you have it folks. There's only one more chapter left. I really hate this, what do you guys think?


End file.
